Magnus blends her 2 families
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Underground Sanctuary City saga part III... Helen had a great team in Old City: Will, Henry, Biggie & Kate. Helen did her best to not affect the time line. After following Adam back in time. She did in fact make herself a second little family. Now she was going to blending them. How will the team react? There is a M version or chap 7&8 under 'Magnus blends her 2 families part 2'
1. Chapter 1

_**Previous story see "113yrs of loneliness is to much"**_

**These story will introduces old and my characters to the new Underground Sanctuary. **

**There are new merfolk and Sasquatches **

**Heads of House **

**Ashley is alive**

**We find out there are 3 sanctuary cities**

**Helen's closest friend Jessica and husband Christopher**

**Helen and James' twins Georgina and Gregory**

**And a few new species of abnormals**

_**I will try to put a character names and descriptions at the end of the chapter/s **_

Pili was happy to finally meet the children of Helen Magnus and James Watson. To enter the new underground Sanctuary system there was a whole intake process just like customs at an airport, but with blood work. After Pili had Gotten Blood work from everyone including Daisy and the other 9 Sapsuckers. She scanned Jessica, Christopher, Georgina and Gregory's eyes and got finger prints to put in their files. Helen had been very clear, Jessica was a very dear friend and she was to have unrestricted access to Ashley and to the Merfolk. The Helen's twins that were about to turn 18yrs old could have access to the entire library, with no restrictions.

They came in the main entrance for City 1. As they walked up to the first building there was a beautiful garden, similar to the Victorian gardens people would walk about in. Pili showed them to a Yuri, they hadn't gotten the room/habitat ready for the Sasquatches yet. She thought the Yuri might be a nice way to ease them into the new life at the Sanctuary. Daisy, Rock (her mate) and the 2 elder females thought it was expectable and were happy to try and settle the kids. Pili had set blankets, a camp fire stove and some food already in the yurt.

The twins now knew why their mom had taken so long to build the new "house". That's because she was building a city. It had 2 large building, 2 smaller buildings that seemed they might be for supplies or something similar. A big beautiful waterfall with a hydro plant, and multiple divided ponds. Plus a transit like track overhead.

Gina asked to see the waterfall up close. Pili was happy to show them and point out the water garden and small walkway which lead to a maintenance access. The other big building was only half the size of the first. That building housed most of the non-sentience abnormals. It also had an aviary on the top floor, which caught Chris' attention. Pili told them she would be happy to give them more extensive tour tomorrow. For now she needed to get them to their Living Unit and get back to the other intakes.

They took the lifts/elevator to their Unit. There bags were sitting outside the door to the unit. Pili gave each of them a thin silver bracelet. She explained that was like an access card. She gave each of them a tablet. She explained it had a tutorial about the Sanctuary and general code and conduct that was expected of everyone with a level 1 resident access.

She pointed out the doors had their names taped to them. She encouraged them to look around as no one else lived in the unit yet, with that she excused herself.

We you first walked in the Unit there were 2 bedrooms that shared a bath between them, to the left. There was a large sofa and 2 recliners facing a half wall that stuck out 8ft, with a wide screen tv on it. On the other side of the wall was a book case another large sofa, 4 comfy looking chairs and a few coffee tables. The view was amazing from the very large window. On the right side as you walked in. Was Gregory and Gina's rooms shared a bath between their rooms. Then an empty room that joined Chris and Jess' room. Another 2 empty rooms with bath, a Family kitchen with a 6 person table in it. A linin closet and 2 more rooms, Jess smiled as she saw Helen's name on the last doors. Figured Helen would want a room with a great view. Even if it meant her bedroom shared a wall with the family/reading room.

"Oh My Gosh," Gina said admiring the view. Gregory grabbed his bags and opened his door. His room was about 16 by 12 and the bathroom was twice the size of the one he used to share with his sister. Jess opened the door to their room after peaking in Gregory's. Jess and Chris had a bigger room, it was about 16 by 20. All the bedrooms were furnished with a bed, dresser, nightstands, mirrors, and a sitting area. Jess could only imagined Helen's room was the same size. Jess notice there were a few pictures hanging in her room and hanging on the walls of the siting room, of both the Farm, Victorian London and the Old City Sanctuary. Jess sighed looking at one. Gregory walked up behind her, "Do you regret burning it down?" Jess looked at him with a sad smile, "The barn was your workshop, do you regret burning it down?" Gregory shook his head, "And let those Bas... Bad people have my things! No way!" Jess chuckled at Gregory for stopping himself from swearing. "I feel the same. I'll miss the house, but I have what is important right here with me." She gave him a side hug.

Jess went into mothering mode tell the kids to go shower and put their stuff away. They immediately started arguing about who got to shower first. Chris came up snaking his big strong arms around Jess. "I think our shower is big enough for 2." He kissed her neck. "You look far too tired for me to let you shower alone." Jess squirmed at his whiskers as no one had the opportunity to shower or shave in over a week. "I am beat, my love. A shower and a cuddle would be nice." She took his hand and pulled them towards their room.

Pili finale got the Merkids into their habitat/pond and settled. It was dinner time but she needed to get to her office to talk the person currently in charge at Sanctuary city 2. Pili adjusted her scarf and made she was presentable. She faced her computer and placed her video call. It took a few minutes be for Olivia answered. Olivia was an Alton, three headed person to her right was Rosa and to her left was Mandy. They were each their own person. Rosa was a poet and a romantic, Mandy was shy and mischievous, and Olivia was the responsible one.

Pili wasn't sure that Olivia would be able to handle to responsibility, but it had worked out quite well. "Hello Pili, this is unexpected." Olivia said in her very elegant voice, her skin looked a very pale green and her gold eyes looked happy today. "Olivia, I'm glad I got a hold of you. The Merfolk arrived and yes they are young. The oldest is a male and doesn't appear to be over 60-65. I was hoping as we discussed earlier you could send a couple of your telepaths? So we can communicate as they don't seem to be able to communicate with non-telepaths."

"Of course, I have 3 ready to come tomorrow after lunch. They will be bring a younger Telepath. Her name is Lee, she only 20 but is eager to learn." "That will be wonderful I will set up guest rooms so they can spend the night and return the next day."

Pili want to look at all the blood work results before she called it a day and go get some dinner. The sasquatches blood was fine, the kids looked fine, Chris his was excellent, but Jess her blood work caught her eye. Oh dear she thought, I guess dinner will have to wait a little longer.

Pili went up to the Magnus family unit and knocked. Gregory ran up to the door and opened it with a smile. "Dr Pili, we are just sitting down to eat. Would you like to join us?" He asked as he ushered her in and shouted, "It's Dr Pili." Pili couldn't deny the smell coming out of the kitchen was very good. "I would love to at a later date. I just need a quick word with Jessica." Jess was putting a plate of some kind of meat on the table, before walking into the large open area which served as a hallway. "Is something wrong?" Pili shook her head and smiled, "No, nothing's wrong, it's just been a long day. I don't want to keep you from your dinner, but I will need to see you tomorrow at about 10am." Pili thought Jess still looked suspicious, but there was no point in saying anything until she ran a second test to make sure. "I'll be ready," Jess answered with a tired smile. "Try and get some rest, I know the last week has been extremely rough. And if you have time make sure you all read the code and conduct, before looking around tomorrow."

Pili would have had someone else take Jess to the infirmary and do her tests. But Helen had told Pili she had a strong feeling Jess and the women in her family were somewhat empathic. If Jess showed any signs Pili was to get a MRI. Pili got done with the blood work, she decided she might as well give Jess a full work up. Jess didn't question Pili but did look at her with great suspension when she wanted to get a MRI. After the MRI, Pili had an ultra sound machine brought into the exam room. "Ok Pili, if I can call you that? What is all this? What was in my blood work that makes all this necessary?" Pili sat down on the stool and wheeled it closer to the table Jess was sitting on. "The MRI was just an extra test I did while we waited for your blood work." She smiled quite big at Jess, "Have you and your husband been planning to start a family?" Jess looked confused, "Well, we would love to start a family. We have a health bedroom life, but we just haven't got pregnant." "Until now," Pili smiled ear to ear as she put her hand on Jess' knee. It took Jess a few seconds to catch what she meant. "What? Are you serious?" Jess looked at her stomach with surprise. "When, I mean how long? I mean..." Pili laid her back and when they were done she conclude that Jess was 13 weeks. Jess felt stupid for not realizing, but Pili reassured her it wasn't always obvious.

Pili need to get back to her office. She had Jess walk with her as she had a special laptop for her. It had all the information about Ashley on it. Everything since Helen had saved her and came up with a treatment. To undo the mind control Ashley had been under. Pili explained to Jess that Helen had wanted her to look and see from a rehab point of view what they should try. Because up to now nothing had been working. Ashley was sedated 20 hours a day, for everyone's safety, including Ashley's. Jess tried to tell Pili that her rescue and rehab patients were animals. Pili told her Ashley was nonverbal and even the telepathic people couldn't get through to her. The laptop also held a file with the new merfolk in it as Helen said Jess was to have complete access to all things regarding mermaids and merfolk. Jess had read everything Helen gave her on Merfolk 10 times at least.

Pili had to get back to her work and had to simple ask Jess to watch the videos of Ashley, read the note, and maybe visit her. But not to go in the room, even if she was sedated, it was just far too dangerous.

**Jessica (Rolling Thunder) Burton= born 1971, grandfather (Harold) was Choctaw, grandmother (Georgina) white/unknown**

**About 5'6" full figured/curvy at about 185lbs, and apparently a nice rack, deep brown eyes, brown hair with reddish highlights**

**Christopher Burton = born 1969, only child, parents dead, Taekwondo 7****th**** degree black belt**

**About 6'3" milk chocolate skin about 220-230lbs, very well built/nice guns, hazel eyes, micro dreads and dimples**

**Georgina Orla Magnus = born 1992 (older by 13 minutes) **

**About 5'8" a little meatier then Helen at about 160lbs, her father's laugh, brown hair, brown eyes**

**Gregory Watson Magnus = born 1992**

**About 5'11" build like his father, about 180lbs, dark hair, blue eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please feel free to review or ask questions**

**So when the Merfolk were tearing each other apart. One of the adults took a few kids and hide them on the edge of the triangle. But never came back to get them, because they all died. Merkids are not strong enough to use their telepathic alibies on telepath until after puberty (just my interpretation). For my story Merfolk live to be about 400 yrs old.**

The water was colder than they were used to. The oldest boy who would later be named Coal. Wasn't sure they had done the right thing going with these humans. They had been in their clan when some of them started to become violent. One of the Mermen took a group of 7 young ones to the edge of the Bermuda Triangle. He had told them to stay there until someone came for them, but no one ever came. Coal was the oldest boy at only 68 yrs. old. So he felt the need to protect the others. There was 1 other boy and 5 girls. Because of their young age their telepathic ability had not fully developed. They were not able to communicate with non-telepaths. The humans that had shown up didn't seem threating, but they avoided them. Until the next day when the humans returned and placed a recording from Sally in the water. The recording was a simple message saying that these were friends and would take them to safety. Coal thought the voice sounded familiar and decided to take a chance.

They had been loaded into 3 containers, and traveled a great distance. Sometimes feeling quite sick from the slushing of the water. Then they were lowered down into a cave. The humans had poked them with a sharp object. Then put in this strange and multi coved place/pond. They had no way to asks questions, cold and scared they stayed in the very back of the cove.

* * *

A total of 4 telepaths came from Sanctuary city 2, in order to help with the Merfolk that had just arrived. Pili greeted them as they exited the transit tube. She had a large helper Bromley take their things to the guest rooms. So they could get started right away, helping the merkids. The habitat had a step down area where you could see under water. Pili brought them there first. 3 of the telepaths were experienced and 1 (Lee) was there to learn. They called out to the Merfolk but there was no response. They waited 15 minutes and tried again, this time it worked. One of the girls swam to see who was calling them. Coal hung back and watched over her. The telepaths started asking her a list of questions, but after only 3 questions, she swam away. Coal swam up to the window and did his best to tell them to go away.

Pili was disappointed but that is why she was having the telepaths stay the night. So they could keep trying. What they didn't know was Merfolk edict. Without Sally there they were in trouble. Each telepath by themselves tried again, thinking the kids were afraid because there were 4 of them. But the kids would not come out of hiding. Pili was worried that perhaps the kids were sick or that the travel had been too much for them.

* * *

Lucky for the merkids there was one being who had arrived at the same time as them, her name was Jessica or Jess for short. Who happened to be a merfolk big fan and had read everything Helen Magnus gave her about the merfolk. She had even met Sally once. Jess was so overcome with Sally's beauty she had actually cried at the sight of her.

This was the 2nd morning Jess had woke in their new home at the underground Sanctuary. She was still very overwhelmed by everything. After breakfast everyone went off exploring. She had decided she could no longer wait to see the merfolk. Especially when Pili had mentioned they were younglings. She made her way down to the open water of their habitat/pond. She had brought a towel as she had plan to lay on the ground facing the water. Being 13 weeks pregnant she figured, she better enjoy doing that while she could.

Her husband, Chris, played the guitar and had a tuning fork. As she (being human) couldn't sing underwater, she thought this would be the next best thing to let them know she was there to see them. She hit the fork and held it in the water. Within a minute or two she saw the top of a small head and eyes. Jess smiled widely and took the fork out of the water. The eyes disappeared and she was worried until they popped up again but this time closer. Pili hadn't told Jess that the kids couldn't communicate. So Jess did the same thing she did with Sally.

Jess took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "Hello my darling" she said putting her hand in the water. Hoping to actually touch a merkid. It startled her a little when a small hand she hadn't notice grabbed hers. A reddish colored little girl had grabbed her hand. It made Jess giggle and a tear of joy fell from one of her eyes. Coal swam up to Jess and took her hand staring deep into her eyes. "Friend?" Jess heard, smiling ear to ear she replied "Yes, I would like to be your friend." His eyes bored into her sole, "Friend... cold." Jess looked puzzled, "Is the water too cold for you?" "Cold," she heard again. "I'll tell them." He tugged on her hand and with a smile on his face she heard, "Friend" as two tails one a greenish color and one a smaller reddish color slapped the water and disappeared.

She hadn't noticed two people walking up the path. Jess got up and slipped the tuning fork in her pocket before picking up her towel. The young Asian girl came up to her happily extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Lee one of the telepaths her to help the merkids." "I'm Jessica, a friend of Helen Magnus and a merfolk freak," she smiled. The other telepath was a skinning young man who didn't seem happy to see Jess near the pond. "If you will excuse us, we need to get to work." Jess felt a little put off but nodded and left them to it.

Coal and the others stayed in the same back spot hiding. They only eat a little and it was worrying Pili even more as the telepaths were leaving on the transit tube. Lee took the opportunity to tell Pili that a lady name Jessica had been at the merkids pond and there were 2 of them engaging with her. The other telepaths didn't like Lee mentioning it. But as Lee and her brother Cao were what they called feral telepaths and needed to learn a lot more. Before they were ready to give their options or serve in any really capacity.

* * *

Pili was trying to get through paper work but couldn't put what Lee had said out of her mind. She asked the computer to locate Jessica, she was in the housing unit. Pili used the video com to contact her, and asked her to come to the office. Jess knocked even though Pili's office door was open. "Dr Pili, you wanted to see me?" Pili motioned to chair opposite her desk, "Remember, I said you could call me Pili. Sit down I need to ask you a few questions." Jess sat down as if she was just sent to the principal's office. "Did you go to the merfolk habitat today?" "Yes why, was I not supposed to?" "Did they try to communicate with you?" Jess looked surprised, "Well... yes, a boy asked if I was a friend and then I think he was trying to tell me they were cold." Pili shook her head, "They shouldn't be cold. The temperature is the same that Sally lives in, but I guess I could turn one of the heater up to create a warm spot. To see what happens." Jess agreed that sounded like a reasonably good idea. That way if she heard wrong and had they made the pond to warm. Pili asked if she would visit them at least once a day for the next 3 or 4 days, as an experiment. Jess had absolute no problem doing that.

Coal was please when Jess came to see them in the morning and evening, for the next 3 days. She then brought another person called Gina, but Gina couldn't talk to them. Even when they touched her hand. Jess on the other hand could hear and talk with them. She even helped them pick out names, so they wouldn't just be merfolk A-G. They were Coal, Pearl, Opal, Coral (was the other male), Jade, Ruby and Jem. Coal and Ruby were the most outgoing.

Jess had read and re-read everything on merfolk until she found it. Male merfolk reached maturity at about 100yrs old, females reached maturity at 50yrs (seemed a little unfair, but oh well). Which is why the merfolk are a matriarchy society. It also explained why no one could talk to the merkids. Forcing Jess to have a little talk with Pili.

* * *

Jess walked into Pili's office and sat down. She was supposed to give her an update on the merkids. "So how are the merkids adapting?" Pili asked. "They are doing well now that, they have that warm spot to go to. However I did some more reached on the maturity rate of merfolk and when they have the ability to talk to non-telepath people." Pili swallowed, she did not want to have this conversation. However it looked like Jess had stumbled into why she had done a MRI and other tests on her, when she arrived. "So if I'm just a normal person why can I hear and talk with the kids?" Pili sighed and told her that Helen had a feeling that perhaps the women in Jess' family were empathic. But with being able to talk to the merkids, Pili thought that maybe she had telepathic abilities. Jess didn't understand why she was only now getting this ability. It would have come in handy when she was doing her animal rescue and rehab. Plus when someone touched her she was getting flashes and emotions now. Pili could only theorize that it had to do with the pregnancy hormones. Perhaps they were the catalyst. More tests would need to be run before they could know anything for sure.

Jess was a little mad at Helen after all this time, she could have said something. She could have said, 'By the way I think both your mother and your grandmother were abnormals. And oh you might be one too.' When Helen did finale come to the underground Sanctuary, she would have some explaining to do. For now Jess agreed to more tests.

**Sally's message was just in merfolk language "we are friends and here to help"**

**Merkids were named after jewels or gems. Pili had to identify them and Jess didn't like A,B,C,D,E,F & G as names.**

**Jess helped the kids pick names they liked**

**Coal -68, male, slight grayish color**

**Pearl -33, female**

**Opal -29, female**

**Coral -25, male**

**Jade -19, female**

**Ruby -18, female, slightly reddish color**

**Jem -15, female**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley no longer is controlled by the Cabal. Now she is controlled by survival instincts programmed into her, by the Cabal. **

Her eyes fluttered open. She listened for the voice in her head. The one that was supposed to tell her what to do, where to go and who to kill. But no voice came to her. Her hands were restrained by metal bracelets. She struggled against them until a man appeared in front of the glass wall of her room. He pressed a button and the bracelets that had been glowing blue turned off. She was free to move around. She wasn't sure where she was. The rectangular room had a bed, and on the other side was a half wall with a toilet and sink. The wall to the outside was a glass like material. When she pounded on it with her fists it wouldn't break. She tried using her vampire claws to cut the glass, it didn't work. Finale she tried to teleport. She disappeared with a crackle and a blue electrical dissolve. It only took a second before she was bounced back by the EM shield that protected the room.

Ashley felt like she was doing battle in her mind. But she just couldn't defeat the creature that held her prisoner. The creature wanted to bring death and destruction. It wanted to know why it couldn't hear its commander. Where the rest of its pack was. Ashley would fight and fight hard, but all she could manage was a few seconds in control of her own body.

When she got control all she could manage to say was two words... Mom and Help. Then the creature would take back control. Would no one help her? Where was her mom the great Helen Magnus? At this point she would have even taken her father's John Druitt's help. Day after day, she begged for help, no help came.

After being up for 3 hours the man would come back. He pressed another button and her bracelets pulled her wrists together like hand cuffs. With another push her bracelets drug her to a spot on the wall. The man then opened the door and placed a metal cup inside the room. She could smell it! It was blood! Not human blood but an animal's blood. She licked her lips. Once the man had closed and locked the door. Her bracelets released and she was free to move a grab the cup. She drank it down hungrily, licking the cup clean.

After another hour the man came back with a woman. She found herself stuck against the wall again. The man and woman entered when they knew it was safe. The woman had a needle with her and gave Ashley a shot. A minute later Ashley was out cold. The man picked her up and put her on the bed placing her wrists on the frame of the bed. And with a push of a button Ashley was once again restrained. Where she would remain sedated for the next 20 hours. Then the day would start all over again.

-Old City-

Helen was lying in bed reflecting on the long day. After having to battle Adam Worth again. Even if it was just an avatar this time. It brought back all the feelings she had bottled up. Thank goodness for the distraction of Nikola. After sharing a full bottle of wine, she had to excuse herself. She was far to tried and her will power was failing her. Much more of his seductive banter and she might have given in. Now that she was a lone, her mind went to the underground sanctuary. Pili sent her an encrypted email every 3 weeks. The next one would be coming in a few days. She was hoping her twins were adjusting well. She also hoped that Jessica had been able to look at Ashley. When Helen left, in her gut she saw Ashley as a wild animal. Lashing out at everything and everyone. Jessica had worked with wounded and abused animals. Maybe just maybe she could come up with some kind of treatment until Will could get a look at her.

-Underground-

Jess sat on the couch in the living room area. After breakfast Gregory and Chris had gone to help with the construing the living area for their Sasquatch friends. Gina sat down next to Jess, she noticed Jess was trembling a bit. "You know you don't have to do this." Jess squeezed Gina's hand, "It's no big deal, your sister will be sedated. I just want to get a feel of her environment, while she's sleeping." "Then way are you shaking?" "I want to help, I just don't know if I can. I think your mom has to much faith in me." Gina grab the tablet off the coffee table and pulled Jess to her feet. "Helen Magnus, knows talent when she sees it. Don't look at Ashley like anything other than a soul in need of care. Look passed the fact she's your best friends daughter, or a wild vampire. See her soul, her heart. It's what you do best." "When did you get so smart," Jess asked. "I've been watching 2 amazing women, since I was 8 yrs old." Gina said. Jess nodded and they walked to the elevator.

Jess stood outside the door to the 3rd ward entrance. Tablet in one hand and rubbing the back of her neck with the other. 'You can do this, you're just evaluate this creature.' She told herself as she swiped her bracelet which opened the door. She was met by the floor walker Lang. Pili had told him to expect her. Lang was an average looking man of average height, but his smoke grey eye were quite interesting. His eye were a feature of his people. Human in every way, other then they had twice the strength of an ordinary person. "Miss Jessica," He said in a very soft and calm voice. "Are you ready to meet Ashley?" Jess smiled at him, "As ready as I can be." "I have a chair here for you." He walked her 2 units down. All the units seemed to be glass to allow viewing for safety. "If you need anything, I will be walking the halls here. Just call out and I will hear you. Just remember, even though your bracelet will let you in her room. Please do not go in unless I am here to protect you."

Jess pulled up the chair to sit close to Ashely's bed. She looked in the room, it was sad. There was no color anywhere, just grey walls. Ashely was dressed in light blue scrubs. Jess was only starting to accept the fact that she was either an empath or telepath. She had no idea how to control her abilities. Always being a very compassionate person, looking at Ashley, her heart ached. Now she understood why Helen wanted Jess to try. This was Helen's baby, the one that she would wake up crying for at night. Jess started a timer on her tablet and stated making notes. Things she would have to go back in Ashley's chart to find, or ask Pili. After 15 minutes Ashley had not even so much as twitched. Jess stood up, with such sadness in her heart. She pressed a hand to the glass. "Dear Ashley, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I promise, I am going to do what little I can for you. Until your mother comes back. I will come back and see you later today. When they let you wake." Jess thought for a second she saw Ashley's eye flutter open. But dismissed it as just a REM sleep (rapid eye movement).

Ashely was sitting in a corner of a dark lonely room. The creature that she fought was sleeping. Ashely was always afraid to move, in case it woke up. Then she heard a scraping noise, like a chair being pulled up. Even thou Ashley was afraid, she sort of felt warmer. Not so cold and alone. She was still afraid to move or make a noise. After a few minutes it seemed to be getting warmer and brighter. She wanted to call out. Had someone finale come to help her. She tried with all her might to open her eyes. But she couldn't and then just like that.

The warm feeling left her. Ashley push herself back against the wall. There was nothing to do but wait. The creature will wake and she would have to fight for control. Fight to call for help. To let someone know she was still here, still fighting. That she needed help!

It was 20 minutes to 8pm and Ashley would be waking up soon. Jess had spent the day think of calming techniques, she had using in the past. Without knowing what type of music Ashley liked. Jess picked out 3 different music pieces Helen liked and 3 pieces a girl born in 1986 would have listened to in her youth. She had programmed them into her tablet and went off to the 3rd ward. This time she was met by a man called Trevor. He must have been the same breed of person as Lang, because he had smoke grey eyes too.

Jess took a seat again. Trevor said she might not want to sit that close to the glass. Because Ashley tended to charge the glass and it could be frightening. Jess moved back just a little and waited.

A few minutes after 8pm, Ashley's eyes opened. Trevor was standing by, to press the release button. Jess started the timer on her tablet. Ashely's behavior was even more shocking in person.

Jess had seen a similar behavior in fighting dogs she had rescued. After 15 minutes it was time to begin her experiment. She hit play on her tablet, it alternated between Helen's music and Ashley's. She made sure it was loud enough for Ashley to hear.

Ashley could hear music, she knew that music. That was one of her mom's favorite pieces. Ashley started fight even harder. As Ashley's body was pounding on the glass, it then froze. There was no movement at all, except her breathing. Her eyes flashed blue, "Mom! Mom!" They flash back to red and she began pounding again.

Jess stood up putting the tablet down as it contained to play. Jess put her hand to the glass, "Ashley, come back." She watched as Ashely's pounding seemed to hesitate when Helen's music played. But only when Helen's music played, the other songs got no responds. Jess picked up the tablet after it played all 6 songs. Jess replayed only the 3 classical music pieces. She watched, Ashley's body langue very carefully. She told herself to also re watch the recording of the room later.

"Help... Help... Mom!" Was all Ashley could say when her eyes changed to blue. Trevor had come back and was amazed to see Jess standing with her hand on the glass. Ashley was hesitating and her eyes were changing to blue more than twice what they normally did. He listened to what Jess was saying. "I'm here Ashely, your mom has sent me to help you. Do you want my help? Ashley, can you hear me. Your mom sent me to help you." Then the music stopped again and Ashley's eyes went red and stayed red. Gave up pounding on the glass and tried to teleport. "How'd you do that?" He asked Jess. "I've never seen her turn her eyes blue that many times in one day." This encourage Jess a great deal. She picked up the tablet and told Ashley she would be back tomorrow.

The music had stopped and the warmth that Ashely had felt was gone again. Ashley was trying make sense of the words she had heard. Something about her mom sending help. Ashley started to hope again. Maybe she was sending that hairy man she knew as a child. She couldn't remember his name, just that he was nice. There was someone else, a young man or was he a boy, maybe her brother. She just couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? It didn't matter, someone had heard her. Finally, Finally help was coming to save her.

**Everyone in the city (that was sentient) has different level of access. Helen had decide to use the phrase ward like in a hospital. She also had what she called floorwalkers. They acted as a supervisor/security person.**

**Level 1 – They were general population**

**Level 2 – Were beings that were temperamental and needed to be restricted to a single floor**

**Level 3 – Were Dangerous but were working on controlling themselves **

**Level 4 – Deadly but didn't mean any harm**

**Level 5 – was the SHU**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like putting what Helen is doing on the surface, so we can get a sense of time.**

**There are 2 main entrances they 3 underground cities use for new arrivals. Some that arrive at one entrance may stay in that city or move to another. It depends on the needs of that abnormal.**

Old City

It was very early in the morning and Helen sat down at her desk for a quiet moment before the rest of the Sanctuary team woke. She pulled out a photo from the bottom of her desk. It was a photo of the twins her had with James Watson. It had been taken at the Grand Canyon, the summer they had turned 12. Her friend Jessica, who was the granddaughter of an old friend. Had been raising them since they were 8 years old. Helen needed them to be safe as she needed to concentrate on finishing the new underground sanctuary and then rejoin her timeline. It wasn't easy but she knew it was the right thing to do. She traced the photo lovingly with her hand. The kids had just turned 19, now living in the new sanctuary. With Jessica who they call their Auntie and Jessica's very handsome husband Christopher.

She had moved them there after SCIU people showed up hunting the Sasquatches that lived to the woods north of the farm. Helen was quite surprise when she checked up on her friends farm a week later. To find that the house and barn had been burned to the ground. It was ruled arson, but Helen guessed Jess had burned it down. Rather than let SCIU set one foot in her house.

Helen put the photo back in the drawer and took a sip of her tea. Her old friend had been used by the Crixorum, to lead a terror cell. As far as anyone knew the Sanctuary was hemorrhaging money. She had already closed a few Sanctuaries with little suspicion. She did have 3 Sanctuaries on the surface, she had planned to leave open. To help any abnormals still on the surface. They would have to operate independently and eventually have to find their own funding. She just wanted to start her new life. She wanted to get back to her children all 3 of them.

-Underground-

Pili was busy with a new group of intakes. At least this batch came with Van, another Head of House. He would be permanently at City 1 and as his people were primarily nocturnal. He would be taking over the running of the Sanctuary at night and take the pressure of Pili. Van's people were called Emules including Van there were 27 of them. They had dark skin and instead of hair they grew downlike feathers. They didn't grow feather on the side of their heads, just the top and back of the skull. The males however grew beards (which most didn't) unless they shaved. The other intakes included a jungle cat people there true form was that of a Jaguar that walked its back legs. It could change into human form but it was difficult to maintain for then a few hours. The one family group was comprised of a Female as the leader, a mated pair and 6 children. They were thought to be the last of their kind. There were also 3 different large flying abnormals.

Gina (Helen's daughter) was a natural at medicine and the use of herbs. She had offered to help with the new intakes. Gregory (her brother) and Chris were helping to move the flying abnormals. Jess had been working with Ashley twice every day. It was beginning to take its toll on her. She had decided to take the day of to rest. After lunch she decide to visit the merfolk pond. The kids were very happy to see her. They were starting to feel ignored as Jess was the only person who could understand them.

After a day of rest Jess was ready for the new treatment she was going to try on Ashley. Jess with the help of Gina convince Pili to only give Ashley 1 sedative. Which would keep her under from midnight to about 10am. Instead of the normal midnight until 8pm of sedation she had been under.

Jess arrived at the 3 ward. She wanted everything set before Ashley woke up. Lang the daytime floorwalker was worried about Jess' safety. He had arranged for Bromley a strong but gentle abnormal. At 7 ft tall with 4 arms, which had 3 fingers on each hand, and a heart of gold. To watch Jess from outside of Ashley's room. Ashley's brackets would keep her anchored to her bed. But just in case something went wrong, Bromley would be ready to protect Jess. Lang had put a comfortable chair and a tiny table in Ashley's room.

Jess entered with her tablet and a wireless speaker. She set the speaker down and started the music.

Ashley could hear music. She liked that music, because she was stronger when she heard it. She also felt a warm peaceful strength. She tried to take control first, before the beast.

Ashley opened her eyes, they were blue. Jess smiled at the blue eye, "There you are, good morning Ashley. We are going to try something new this week." Jess walked over to Ashley. Ashley special restraints held her place. Jess raised the head of Ashely's hospital like bed. When her eyes turned red and her claws grew. She hissed and struggled against the restraints. Jess looked at her with steely eyes, "Is that supposed to scar me? I'm not scared of you." Jess moved the chair closer to Ashley's bed. She pulled it up to the foot and a little to the side so she could easily look Ashley in the eye.

"Well now, first thing I do is normal give my rescues a pet name. It was hard to come up with one for you. Finally it was your blond hair that helped me. I've decide that you will be my Honey Bunny." Ashley was still hissing and growling. "Ashley, my Honey Bunny, come on. Come back to me, we need to talk." Ashley's eyes turn blue, "There you are. Now try not to talk. You seem to be able to hold on longer if you don't try to talk." Jess stood and fixed Ashley's hair, "There that's better. Now my Bunny, you are a brave and strong. I want you to push everything a side." Ashley started struggling and her eyes turn red again. Jess sighed this conversation was going to take quite a long time. Jess repeated herself over and over. Trying to get through to Ashley.

'Ashley my Bunny, you are a brave and strong girl. I want you to push everything a side, just listen to my voice and focus. Your mother is Helen Magnus. Your Godfather is James Watson. You live with your mother, her old friend you call Big Guy, and your kind of Brother Henry. You help abnormals. You protect abnormals and people. You are a good girl.'

Every time Jess said she helped people or was a good girl. Ashley's eyes turned red and she fought the restraints. After 2 hours Jess way completely drained. She took the speaker and tablet before exiting Ashley's room. Lang was amazed at how well Ashley had done. Jess left the speaker on the floor just outside the room, and programmed it to continue to play for the next few hours. Lang went and remove the chair and table. Jess said to keep Ashley restrained until 8 pm, when they normally released her. Jess thanked Bromley for watching over her and asked if he wanted to come tomorrow. She would be thankful, for the added protection. After all she was 17 weeks pregnant. If Ashley did get loose, her baby could be in grave danger.

Jess way in the elevator on her way to her housing unit, when it stopped and Pili entered. "I hate to admit it but I was watching your session with Ashley live. I was worried if she broke free, what might happen." Jess smile at her with very tired eyes. "I think she did well, don't you." "Yes, I am encourage by the progress you are making. I can't wait to see how she progresses after 3 weeks, of this new experiment." "Me too," Jess yawned. Pili took Jess' wrist and took her pulse. "I am worried about, how tired you seem to get after each session thought. I want to check you over after this week. You might have to cut your session back to once a day or every other day. We don't your health to suffer because you are trying to help Ashley. Dr Magnus would surely have something to say, if I did look after you properly."

Ashley looked forward to waking up. Now she had an ally, she finally had help. Ashley was remembering somethings better than others. She was remembering playing with Henry. She remember helping the Big Guy in the kitchen. She still couldn't remember her godfather James. She didn't even know what a motorcycle was. Or how to ride one. But she like this woman who came to her daily. Telling her she was good and strong. For some reason she didn't feel good or strong.

It was the last day of this experiment Pili had agreed to. Jess sat with Ashley for the normal 2 hours. All the first 2 weeks Jess had told Ashley to try not to speak. Today Jess asked "Bunny, can you tell me your name?" Ashely looked scared and shook her head no. Jess brushed the back of her hand against Ashley's cheek. "You are strong and you can do it. Your name is Ashley, now try it, say Ashley." Ashley started to rock as much as her restrains would let her. "Ashley, my little Honey Bunny. I know you can do it. Try... for me" "Ash... Ashley." Jess wanted to cry. It was the first time Ashley had said any word other than mom or help. "Oh baby, that way so good." Ashley was still rocking, but was staying in control.

'I did it' Ashley thought. 'I did it!' I said my name. 'I am Ashley Magnus and I am strong. I am good and a honey bunny.' Ashley was rocking herself. She realized, she didn't see that beast she'd been fighting. She could feel it was still nearby. But she was in control, she was winning.

**Bromley was a foreman that helped build the underground sanctuary. He is 7' tall and has 4 hands/arms with 3 fingers on each hand. He talks with a slow deep voice, but he is just as intelligent as the average human.**

**The Jungle Cat people can from South America and speak both Spanish and English. They looked like jaguars walking on their back legs. Willow was actually a black jaguar.**

**The leader was Willow, both her sister and their mate had died. The clan was left with Willows son and his mate and 6 kids**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you are enjoying the stories!**

**I do welcome reviews. I'd like to know if you want me to keep going.**

**This is the last chapter that Helen is on the surface.**

**As always I don't own Sanctuary or their characters.**

-Old City-

Helen was reading her encrypted email for Pili. After the normal update on the operation and how the new intakes were adjusting. Pili had always given an update on Ashley. Now she gave an update on all 3 of her children.

'Your friends and the children have been here for about 8 week now. Gina has proven to be very helpful in the infirmary and also with Herbal medications. Gregory has been a willing float, going anywhere an extra hand is needed. He is very inventive and had come up with more than 1 solution when helping to put habitats together. Daisy and her family have adjusted to living inside now. Chris seems happiest working on the grounds outside or in the aviary. He has been very popular for playing his guitar in the main rotunda. But Jessica has been the biggest help to Van and myself. The funny thing is she doesn't see how helpful she is. The 2 most important things she does is. Looking in on the merfolk pond every other day. On the days she's not, she spends 1 to 2 hours with Ashley. I'm happy to tell you she is now speaking in small sentences. She still is not in complete control of herself. She is very childlike, but she is getting better. I have sent you a picture from the surveillance camera.' ~END

The photo showed two people sitting in chairs. Helen guest that it was Jess and Gina. In what looked like a recliner a dog had chewed up. Sat with her head somewhat down a cross legged Ashley. The picture was fuzzy. Helen guessed on purpose, as she covered her mouth. To stop a sob that tried to escape her. Helen closed the email. She always scrubbed the email as if it was never sent. But she couldn't do it with this one, not just yet. She would read it one more time after checking on Will. She was still weening him off the water/drug, they had in countered in Bolivia.

-Underground-

Gina walked into the shared living room. She found her Auntie Jess feet up rubbing lotion on her baby bump. "There you go Baby girl. Gina come over here." Jess put her feet on the floor to make room for Gina. She contained talking to the baby, "Gina will be like a cousin to you. Do you want to kick a hello to her?" Gina smiled and leaned over the baby bump placing a hand on either side said, "Hello baby, are you being good to your mummy?" Gina kissed Jess on the cheek, then sat down. Before Jess could ask, Gina started in on her report.

_The days Jess didn't see Ashley. Gina would visit with her (through the glass). Jess was very good at sensing when Ashley was about to lose control. Making them have to use the restraining bracelets less. If Ashley was to hurt someone Jess wasn't sure, Ashley could mentally handle it._

_Ashley seem to have the understanding of a 5 or 6 year old child. At the mention of Will Zimmerman or other Sanctuaries, she would lose control. Jess and Gina decided to treat her by educating her, as if she was 5 or 6yrs old. She knew her colors and shapes. She could read and do math. But maps, simple tasks, following instructing and doing tasks that took more than 10 minutes were beyond her. It was really strange and Jess looked forward to working with Helen's psychologist Will. Until then she would do what she knew and go on instinct. _

Gina had spent the 2 hours reading, going over a map about oceans and finally they played a few games of tic-tac-toe. To which Jess was very satisfied. Jess had started adding other music to Ashley's play list. Ashley's reptile like neighbor had told the floorwalker he liked the Celtic music. So Jess was now playing a mix of: classical, folk, Celtic and just a few kids songs.

Chris brought lunch into the living room. When he wasn't working on the grounds, he enjoyed taking care of his pregnant wife. More than once when Ashley was losing or lost control. The strain had been too much for Jess. She had passed out as soon as she exited the room. Cause Pili to call Chris in to take care of her, after being checked out in the infirmary. Jess didn't like being told to take it easy, but when Chris asked her, she couldn't refuse. Chris whether it was his Taekwondo training or just his normal charm. He had an amazing calming effect on his wife. He also would sing to his unborn daughter, so Jess could sleep.

This morning, Ashley woke up but no one was there yet. Ashley wanted to be a good girl, so she made her bed. She brushed her hair and then took out her activity book. She liked connecting the dots and mazes stuff. She heard the door to her ward open. She ran to the glass and saw Jess and Gina coming. She began waving and jumping excitedly. Lang meet them at Ashley's door to hand over the button for Ashley's restraint bracelets. Jess took it and put in her right pocket. "Good morning, my little honey bunny." Oddly enough the nick name was very accurate, these days.

Very proudly Ashley pointed to her bed, "See, I'm a good girl. I made my bed." "Very good Ashley, now go sit in your chair so we can come in." Jess said before opening the door. Ashley's bracelets would stop Ashley from leaving the room. But it was just easier to train Ashley to sit politely in her chair. Once they were in the room Lang closed the door. And went back to walking the floor.

Gina went up to Ashley and gave her a hug. "How's my big sister today?" "I'm good but there's no music. Why is there no music?" Jess smiled and turned the music on softly. She always turned it up when they left. But while visiting she liked it on the lowest setting. Jess stood in front of Ashley and nodded permission. Ashley very careful put her hands on Jess' baby bump. "Hello baby, I'm Ashley and I will protect you and my sister and my brother." Jess leaned and gave Ashley a kiss on her forehead. "I have a present for you. A Sasquatch friend of mine made this for you." Jess took out a stuffed doll that looked like a Sasquatch. "For me!" Ashley took it and hugged it. "Now you will take good care of it, won't you? When your mom comes I want to show her what a good girl you are. And how well you take care of your things." "I will! I promise!" Ashley said stroking her dolly.

Jess took a deck of cards out of her bag waving them. As Gina moved the other 2 chairs and little table up to Ashley's chair. "Now, do you want to play old maid or crazy 8's?" After a few card games, Gina held up a tablet that had pictures on it. Some were simple emoji's, others were pictures of their family. Ashley would have to look at the pictures and say who or what they were. Ashley was a little temperamental today and wouldn't stay on task. So Jess decide to leave Ashley with a few new coloring and maze sheets. They only ended their normal 2 hour session 20 minutes early. Better to leave her on a positive note then push her.

Jess told Gregory to watch Ashley for agitation when he went to see her after dinner. Gregory enjoyed being the silly younger brother. He would stop and see her every evening after dinner. He would tell her a few jokes, do a magic trick or simple look at her coloring pages she done. All from the safety of the glass. Jess explained that this batch of pictures she had thrown in a few new ones, emoji's of angry and scared. Along with a few more pictures of her mom and Henry. Every week Jess was trying make Ashley remember a little more. To gently push her, without causing her to vamp out. It seemed to be working.

Pili and Van were having their weekly Head of House meeting in the conference room. Pili had asked Jess to stop by to give them an official report on Ashley. Jess entered with her tablet in hand. Pili thought Jess looked a little nervous. She and Jess normally discussed Ashley once a week, over lunch. Jess was always relaxed and excited to have her input. But as Pili thought Ashley was doing so well that she wanted to encourage and boost Jess' confidence.

Jess went over what she and Ashley had been working on this week and her plans for next week. "I wish she was making more progress, but I don't want to push her to hard or fast." Van looked at her then at Pili confused, "You are joking right?" Jess' heart sank, Van's people, from what she had recently read were a very direct people. So she wasn't to surprise by his tone. But what he said next did surprise her.

"I have read Ashley's file and what you have done in the 8 weeks you have been working with her, is nothing short of amazing." Pili nodded in agreement, as Van continued. "The telepaths from City 2 may think you are just a feral telepath. Who has gotten lucky, but I see more. I see you using your brain, heart and telepath ability. Pili says you have no formal training. That you have only worked with animals. But that requires more thinking outside the box. Even Magnus couldn't break the mental barrier. And with all the trauma Ashley suffered while under the Cabal. It doesn't surprise me she has blocked out her adult life." Jess tilted her head, "Trauma, care to fill me in?"

Pili thought Helen told her, "You mean Helen didn't tell about what Ashley actually did. When she was used by the Cabal?" Jess shook her head and listened while Van explained how many people and abnormals Ashley and the others had killed. What happened in Tokyo, London and Old City. When he was done, Jess seemed distracted. She was looking down, her eyes moving back and forth like she was reading. She sighed, "This explains so much... so much." She held up her finger, "I... I have go." Jess felt her head would explode. She got up and stated to walk out, "I'll... I'll get back to you."

Van looked at Pili, she smiled. "That's normal for her, feral, remember." "Where does Dr. Magnus find these people?" Van asked shaking his head. Pili smiled in return "You mean like you and me?" Van looking back at his tablet, "Speaking of feral telepaths. Cao and Lee Yang, have requested to move here from City 2. Apparently, the telepath community have not fully accepted them. The siblings don't care if they're in the same living unit. And I think they would be an asset here." Van and Pili contained on with their meeting. While Jess went and found a quiet place to write down the new things and games, she planned to introduce to Ashley. Based on the new information she had just received.

Ashley waited excitedly for Jess and Gina. Jess had said she had some new fun games, and Ashley always like the games they played. Jess had done some research on stretching and strengthening a child's emotional state. She then had come up with games the 3 could play. Ashley each week started to feel stronger. The beast was still there and would come out, but it was happening less and less.

This day they were listening to some different music. Ashley and Gina were kind of dancing around until the song 'Heartbreaker' came on. Half way through the song Ashley froze.

She was remembering a feeling, a place, her mom was there. 'They always called you a heartbreaker.' But she felt mad, mad at her mom. Her mom had lied to her.

Jess saw Ashley stop dancing and could feel the anxiety in her start to raise. She turned the music down and stepped in front of her. "Ashley, Honey Bunny, talk to me." But Ashley was frozen, Jess could feel the conflicted starting in her. "No Bunny, use your words. What's wrong? Talk to me baby!" Ashley started to growl. Jess hated using the bracelet restraints. She decide to take a different approach. "Ashley, if you aren't going to use your words. Go stand by the wall." Jess point at the spot that her bracelets would drag her to (if the button was pushed).

Just like send a child to the corner, she thought I'll try sending her to the magnet spot. When Ashley's nails grew, Jess got more aggressive. "Ashley, RIGHT NOW! You go stand by that wall! When you're ready to use your words I will listen!"

Ashley was confused, she was angry, Very Angry. But not at her friend Jess. She was angry at her mom, but why. 'Ashley, RIGHT NOW!' She heard and Jess had snapped her fingers. Ashley saw her nails were out and reaching for Jess. 'NO', Ashley thought. Ashley's eyes didn't leave Jess', but she did walk to the wall. She placed both hands up waiting for the magnet to turn on. There was a hum and her bracelets were stuck together and to the wall.

Jess walked over with Ashley's hands secured. Jess brushed Ashley's hair back. The contact must have triggered something. Jess could see the memory of her mother calling her a heartbreaker. They were at a shooting range, and Ashley was angry for her mother lying to her. Everything after that was a blur for both Jess and Ashley as they didn't seem to notice anyone else. Lang had opened the door and grabbed Jess by the shoulders pulling her out. Gina grabbed their stuff and tossed it in the bag and followed them out. Next thing Jess knew she was in the infirmary.

**Lang and Trevor look like just a guy who works out except they both have smoky grey eyes and are twice as strong as the average human.**

**Van people are called Emule. They are fairly rare abnormal. They wake shortly before sun set, being somewhat nocturnal. Instead of hair they grow downlike feathers, but they grow slowly. They are a very direct people. They all live in City 1 with a population of 27. Population on the surface is unknown.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next story will feature a Lot of Helen & Tesla - (What will happen after that kiss?)**

Helen was tired, dirt and still in pain from crawling out of the rumble that use to be her home. She made her way through the access tunnel. She just wanted to sneak in and get some rest before the Sanctuary knew she was there. The door slid open after scanning her eyes. Helen knew it would be somewhere around midnight and not too many beings would be around. She looked down the path with a huge sigh of relief. Finally, she could get back to work.

Jess had decide to take a walk. The baby was quite, but she was restless. She knew Sally and the merkids would be asleep. So she decide to just go sit and watch the water fall.

She had only been sitting for about 5 minutes when her chest felt tight. As if she had run a marathon and was in pain. She looked about, who was nearby that could be effecting her 'feral telepathic' abilities.

Helen was trying to decide wither to try sneaking into her room or if she should just go sleep in her office. She turned the corner and the answer was made for her. Jess was sitting looking at the falls. Jess must have sensed her, because she turned her head and smiled. She got up and made her way over. Helen knew Jess was pregnant but with everything that had happened, she couldn't remember how many weeks. "What the bloody hell are you doing up? I was hoping to sneak in." Jess chuckled as she hugged her dear friend, "This is your place. Why would you need to sneak in?" Helen winced at the hug.

Jess' was still learning how to use and control her telepathic abilities. But when she touched someone any raw emotions or thought would pop into Jess' mind. At the contact from the hug, Jess gasped. She saw Helen crawling out of rubble with smoke and flames around her. "Let's get you inside."

Helen was to tired to protest. Besides over the years she had gotten used to Jess mothering her, when she was worn out. "Are the kids asleep? I do want to see them, after I get some sleep." Jess assured her she would put her to bed, with as little fuss as possible. They made their way to the lifts and to their living unit, without talking much.

Once they were in Helen's room, Jess turned into the big sister/mother hen. "H, stripe down and I'll run you a bath." Helen was tired and tried to protest just wanting to get in bed. Jess stood with a hand on her hip. "Helen, your filthy, you smell and you'll sleep better after a bath. Now stripe!" Jess slide the pocket door to the bathroom and started running the water.

Helen knew her friend was right and dropped her small back pack and clothes in a pile on the floor. The tub was 2/3 full when Helen walked in as Jess was putting some Epsom salt in the water. Jess turned to see Helen walking in completely naked. "Really H, have you really have no modesty." Helen smile, she loved messing with Jess. "You told me to strip." Helen climb into the tub. The only problem with flashing Jess, was Jess got a look at all the scars, cuts and bruises over her body.

Jess informed Helen she would be back in 30 minutes, to put her to bed. Jess then went the kitchen. She put together a sandwich with a meat that tasted like game bird, and some wine. She brought back to Helen's room and peeked in on her. Just to make sure she was ok. Then Jess went to Gina's room. She knocked softly and open the door. She asked Gina for her special lotion that had frankincense in it. She also asked to borrow pajama pants and a tank top. Gina was to tired to even wonder why Jess want them, so she handed them over and went back to bed.

Jess went back to Helen's room, she turned down the bed then went into the bath and grabbed a towel. "Come on H, time to get out." Helen grubbed, "You've been in there 30 minutes. Come on, I want to put this creme on you so I can go to bed." Helen stood up and took the towel. Patting herself dry she tossed the on the floor as she walked to her bed. "Face down my dear." Helen made a comment Jess didn't quite hear, but laid face down on her bed.

Jess took the jar of creme and started with Helen's left ankle and worked the creme in all the way up her thigh. When she started on the right, she found a knot in Helen's right calf. Helen winced as she worked it out. Although her back looked fine, Jess still rubbed the creme on her back and shoulders. "All done, now put these on. I don't want you getting creme all over your sheets. "It's fine Jess," Helen grumbled again. "Put these on, I got them from Gina. I'm tired H and I'd like to go to bed. Stop being a bad patient and do as you're told." Helen stood up and put on the pants and tank top. "Are we done now?" "Yes," Jess said as she covered Helen with a blanket. She washed her hands and as she had her hand on the door, to leave. She heard Helen yawn a thank you.

The next morning Jess got dressed before heading into the kitchen. There her handsome husband was making pancakes. She took a deep breath, "That will always be one of my favorite sights." She came up next to him even on tip toe he had to been slightly so she could kiss him. "And what is that? Your man cooking breakfast." "That but also while he's in his green cargo pants and tank. Showing off those most handsome shoulder and butt." She ran her hands down his back, and gave his butt a squeeze.

"Bloody Hell, it's to early for that you two." Helen said as she walked in still tying her silk rose colored robe. "Langue Helen," Jess smiled. "Well, good morning to you too." Chris put the pancakes on the table giving Helen a kiss on the cheek. As she poured some juice before sitting down. Gina walked in a squealed at the sight of her mom, hugging her. Jess noticed Helen trying not to wince at the pain. But the Gina's squeal brought Gregory running in, only in his shorts. "What's wrong? MOM!" After bear hugging his mom he went and got dressed, before sitting down to breakfast.

They had just finished breakfast, when the intercoms buzzed. It was Pili, checking on Helen. The retinal scanner had alerted Pili that Helen at entered overnight. Pili suggested that Helen take some time this morning to rest and she would stop by after lunch. Helen was in too much pain and still to tired to disagree. Even though she didn't want anyone to know.

While Helen got dressed Jess made the plan that Gregory would come with her to see Ashley today, instead of Gina. Gina would stay with her mom and give her a manicure. Giving them some alone mother/daughter time. Jess hadn't plan to tell Helen where she and Gregory were going but Chris opened his big mouth. As the 3 ladies were in the sitting room, he pop in to say goodbye before heading outside. "Now, today I will be all the way in section G checking on the vegetation growth. So tell Ashley not to vamp out on you today. She always seems to make you pass out when I'm all the way on the other side of the grounds." He placed a kiss on his wife's lips and walk to the door.

Helen looked at Jess, "You didn't tell me you were going to see Ashley. I coming with!" Both Jess and Gina looked at each other and sighed. Which Helen did not like. Ashley was her daughter and she was going to go see her. Gina was sitting on the couch next to her mom. She grabbed her hand, "I don't know if that's a good idea." Helen looked upset, "Why, shouldn't I see her right now?" Gina continued, "Ashley is doing so well, but the smallest things can trigger her to vamp out. Although Jess can sometimes still get Ash to listen and cooperate. It can cause Jess to pass out, if she over does it." Helen looked at Jess with a frowned brow, "Jessica, I want to see my other child. When, would you say can I see her?" Jess could almost hear the venom in Helen's question. Jess said very plainly, "You're welcome to go see her now." Gina looked at her in surprise, but understood as Jess continued. "I would suggest having both Lang and Bromley there. Because I've already had Ashley slice my arm once. But Bromley is bigger and stronger. He won't mind as much when Ashley Vamps out and attacks." Jess finished by picking up the tablet in front of her. Gregory came in the room announcing he was ready to go. And all three women were quite. Jess kicked her feet up on the table. "My dear lad, if you would run down and apologize to Ashley and tell her I won't be coming to see her today. Then inform Lang and Bromely Ashley will be having a visitor. But it will not be us." "Who stupid enough to try and go in there without you? Even Gina and I aren't allowed in there without out." Gina looked at their mom.

Gina trying to lighten the tension in the room, "Well, maybe it'll be ok. I mean Ashley does know mom will be here soon. And as long as mom doesn't use any of Ashley's trigger words. And as long as she keeps her first visit short. Ash might be ok. Even if she's not, you'll be able to see how she reacts to being over stimulated." "Well, I'm already up. So, I could get my suit and we could go to the merfolk pond." "Sure, I could use another lesson from Sally. I'll use the toilet and then we can go." Jess stood up and walked to her room. Gregory looked at Gina, "You come with sis?" Gina looked at her mom and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "We can do our girl nails later today."

Helen got up and followed Jess into her room, "Jessica wait." "What," Jess said sounding more than a little anode, as she walked into the bathroom. "I want to see Ashley," Helen's voiced cracked. "I know. You're her mother and you have her best interest in mind. You wouldn't be selfish and risk her mental health, just because you can't wait 24 hours to see her." Helen sat on Jess' bed. When Jess walked out of the bathroom. They looked at each other for a long silent minute. "I want YOU to be prepared to see Ashley. I also want to prepare Ashley." "What am I supposed to do to prepare," sighed Helen. Jess picked up her laptop, "It's all in here. All my notes. Every video log from every visit made to her room. Read my notes and watch the videos. Either you trust me or you don't." Jess began to leave Helen grabbed her wrist. The wave of regret and disappear made Jess woozy. "I do trust you Jess. You know that." They talked for a few more minutes before they agreed Helen would wait and see Ashley tomorrow. Gina did her mother's nails, while Gregory and Jess went to see Ashley.

It was Gregory's idea not to stay the full 2 hours, because they were coming back tomorrow. So just after 1 hour he took Jess back to the living unit. Helen's was blowing on her finger nails as Gina was painting her toe nails. Gregory hated to admit he was beat. He had stayed out late and getting up as early as he did this morning. He needed a nap. Jess agreed, she laid down on the sofa. The girls made small talk until lunch.

Jess was leaning back on the sofa with her feet up in Helen's lap as Gina let Pili in. Pili was so please to see Helen. Helen promise Pili after she got up to speed. Pili had more than earned a 3 day vacation. Pili gave Helen 3 different tablets with reports on everything that had gone on since Pili had gotten there. When they had finished talking Pili and Gina both left.

Jess was wiggling her toes watching Helen, "So you going to tell me how you got all cut up? And how your got hair singed? Which we still need to fix." Just then Jess' tablet blinked that she had a message. She reached for it as, but did look at the message right away. "Why did you burn down your house?" "Ahhh, well I was not going to let those people in my house. They shot at my friends, and threaten me and the kids. Let them seize my family heirlooms, like grandma's Victrola." Helen rubbed Jess' leg, "Well, I thought it was a grand idea. So I did the same thing... except stone doesn't burn well. So I kinda blew it up." "Shut up, you blew up that beautiful and huge place?" Helen smirked, "Yep, and SCIU knew I was inside. So they think I'm dead." "You clever, sneaky, gorgeous thing!" Jess looked at her tablet and smiled, "And perfect timing, Willow is on her way up. To fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Helen pulled her out of its braid. "You have 2 spots in the back that are singed and missing. But Willow is a genus with hair and she'll get you fixed up."

There was a buzz at the door. Jess went to answer it as Helen went to get a sheet and a chair from the kitchen. When she came out she say Willow. 1 of the Jungle cat people, the Matriarch by her guess. Standing relaxed on her hind feet Willow stood about 5'6". Her skin was soft like a Velux blanket, with Jaguar markings under her black fur. Willow wore a light brown halter top and a loin cloth which hung down to her knees. She spoke softly, with almost a purr to her voice. "Helen, you've never met Willow in person. Willow, Dr Helen Magnus." Helen knew the Jaguar people didn't shake hands, but held their paws up and touch fingers/paws to elbows as a greeting. "It'sss a plesssure to meet you Dr. Magnusss," Willow purred. "It's wonderful to finale meet you."

Willow set up and as Helen sat down. "I guesssss, I need to change. If I want to ussse my thumbsss." "Oh Willow you know I think your beautiful in either form you take. But frankly you are way hotter then Helen. When you're in human form." Helen gave Jess a funny look. She knew Jess was making fun of her for walking around naked last night. Helen had never seen any of the Jungle cat change, so she was curious. But she assumed it was just the opposite as when Henry changed. As if the giant cat was shaking off water, her body changed, and she was remarkably beautiful. She was truly a Brazilian beauty. After transforming Willow stretched and walk up behind Helen to look at her hair. She assured Helen she could fix her hair with just a few trim and some blending. No one would ever know it had been cut.

Helen couldn't help but notice after Willow had changed back and was leaving. The parting gesture between Jess and Willow was a bit more elaborate. "Jess, was that good bye gesture the one I think it was." Jess smirked at her, "Maybe... Maybe Willow is a platonic friend who likes to flirt with me. But she knows it's just flirting and to keep her paws off my man." Helen laughed as she cleaned up the mess from her little haircut. "Leave it to you to make the most curious friends." "Like you," Jess said sticking out her tongue at Helen. Which only made Helen laugh more.

Standing just outside the door of the 3rd ward Helen, Gina and Jess went over the plan again. The plan was simple, in order to insure this was a positive visit Jess would go in first as usual. Gina would enter with Helen a minute later. Helen would keep everything happy and light. Then she would comment that she had paperwork to do and leave. Waiting just outside the ward for Gina and Jess. The last thing Jess wanted was for Ashley to vamp out on her mom. They entered the ward, Lang was waiting as usual, but Bromely was there too. "Bromely, why are you here?" Jess asked confused. Bromley clasped both sets of hands and in his deep slow voice, "Miss Gina, asked me to be here, just in case you needed me." Jess shot Gina a look, "Better to have him here and not need him, right?" Jess sighed, "Thank you Bromley, go ahead and have a seat." Bromley walked over and waved at Ashley before sitting on the floor.

Ashley ran up to the glass to see Jess. Helen and Gina were up against the wall so she could see them yet. Lang handed Jess the button that she put in her right pocket like always.

"Good morning Bunny, go hop in your chair so I can come in." Ashley hurried into her chair, then Lang opened the door. Jess walked up to Ashley and kissed the top of her head.

"How's our baby this morning?" Ashley asked. Jess nodded and Ashley put both her hands on her baby bump. "How are you little girl? It's Ashley, I can't wait to meet you and protect you."

"That's right Ashley, I trust you. You are a wonderful young woman that protect your siblings and the baby." Jess said putting her hands on top of Ashley's. "I'll protect you too," Ashley smiled.

"I know you would. But today I have a surprise, remember." Ashley jumped up extremely excised, "Gina's bring mom right?!" "Let's see... Gina, Helen you can come in." Gina entered and hugged her sister. Helen entered a moment later, Ashley threw her arms around her mom. "MOM! I've missed you! But Jess has been taking good care of me and my little sister and brother, while you were gone." Helen was so overcome with emotion. Her eyes locked with Jessica's, with a looked that said more than words ever could.

Gina and Jess sat down but Helen held Ashley at arm's length to look at her. Ashley's hair was much longer. It went to the middle of her back. She was wearing a new outfit Jess had given her just for today. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt and black pants. "Honey, I've missed you more then you could know." Jess looked at Helen, encouraging her to smile. Helen got the message. She sat in Ashley's clawed up chair, and pulled Ashley on to her lap. "Ashley, why don't you have any socks or shoes on?" "Come on mom, you know I like going bare foot in my room."

Helen tucked a piece of hair behind Ashley's ear, "I forgot, that's right." "What were you and Uncle James hunting this time?" "Uncle James?" Helen looked at Gina and Jess. They most got wide eyed and shook their heads. "Ahhh well, we can talk about that later. You know I have a lot of paperwork to do, but I wanted to see you first. I wanted to hear what you've been doing." Helen couldn't stop looking at her daughter, back from the dead. "Jess and Gina comes to see me every other day and Gregory comes and sees me every night, after dinner. You were gone a long time this time." Gina chimed in, "Mom, you really should go get that paperwork done and then we can come back tomorrow. For a longer visit and maybe a card game. You'd like that wouldn't you Ash?" Ashley got off her mom's lap, "Will you come and play cards with us tomorrow?"

Helen stood trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. "Of course darling, I love you sooo much!" She took Ashley by the shoulder looking her over. "Ash, I'm just so happy to see you! And Henry will be so happy to see you too." "Henry! Where's Henry? Where's the Big Guy?" Ashley asked excitedly. Gina and Jess looked at each other, but remained calm. Just the same Gina stood up as Helen answered, "Henry and our Big Friend are together, with Will, Kate and Tesla. They'll be here in a few weeks?"

Ashley's looked down and confused, "Who is Will and Kate? (she paused) I know the name Tesla. Why do I know that names?" Jess snapped her fingers at Gina. Gina grabbed her mom, "Ok Ash, Mom's gotta go now." Gina pushed her mom out the door as Jess stood in front of Ashley. She reached for Ashley's chin and raised it so she could look into her eyes.

"Bunny, it doesn't matter. Henry and the Big Guy will be here and they can tell you all about their trip." Ashley wasn't listening she kept mumbling 'Tesla... Tesla.. Nikola Tesla and John Druitt' Ashley looked up at Jess. "No Baby, stay with me! Ashley, stay with me." Ashley's eye's turned red and she hissed. Jess took a step back but then held her ground as usual. She used her stern voice, "Now Ashley, you will listen to me. You will NOT use your claws! And if you don't flash those baby blues at me you are going to be in trouble."

Gina was holding her mom back. Helen was confused as to how she upset Ashley, so quickly and why Jess wasn't running for it. Bromley was up and ready to help if needed.

Jess gently grabbed Ashley's wrists at first. She could feel Ashley was afraid and was changing as a defense. "Tesla.. Druitt.. Danger.. they hurt me!" She growled at the last part of the statement, and fully vamped out. Jess knew it was time to press the button. But both her hands were holding Ashley's. "Ashley, remember we don't hurt the babies. Gina, a little help! Ashley, come back I need you." Gina darted in and grabbed the button in Jess' pocket. Just as she pressed it Ashley push Jess and took a swipe. Catching Jess just under her right collar bone and shoulder. Ashley's bracelets drug Ashley to the wall, hissing and growling. Gina and Jess backed out, both applying pressure to her wound.

Once outside the door Lang slammed it shut. Jess looked at the blood and then at Gina. "Well, at least I didn't pas-" Jess pass out mid-sentence. "Bloody Hell," was all Helen could say. Gina had it covered barking out orders, "Bromley, take Jess to the infirmary. Use your hand to ply gentle pressure right here. Lang, let them know we're on our way and what happened. Oh and here's the button for when she calms down." Bromley was already hurrying out the door. When Gina grabbed her mom's arm, "Let's good, she might need stitches."

Helen was sitting in a chair next to Jess. Gina told her not to touch Jess until she woke. The physical contact can cause her ability to go into overdrive. Gina had cleaned and dressed the wound. It was long but not deep, Jess had gotten lucky this time. Jess started to come around, Gina was putting the last piece of tape in place. "Well, look who decide to rejoin us." "Crap! I passed out and how bad? I did I get stitches and did you tell Chris yet?" Helen took Jess' hand, "Dear Lord Jess, I am so sorry." "Yes you got 3 stitches and no I haven't told Chris. But when he sees the bandage, I think you'll be have a long and private conversation." Gina said as she cleaned up her mess.

Jess squeeze Helen's hand but let it go so she could rubber her temples. "That was different. I have got to replay that surveillance footage. And you have got to tell me everything about every interaction Ashley had with Tesla and Druitt!" Gina sat on the edge of the bed, "What did you see or feel when you touched her?" Jess looked at Helen then Gina, "She was scared, not angry like every other time she's vamped. This time she was scared. It will take me a while to sort out the different memories she flashed me. That's why I need you to tell me everything you can H. And Gina can you-" Gina nodded cutting her off, "Yes, I'll go back and check on Ashley. As long as you go with mom and lay down and rest. Do you want me to tell her about your cut?" "No, I'll tell her tomorrow. It will just upset her more if you tell her now."

Helen helped Jess back to the living unit. The whole time she tried to wrap her head around what had happen. Ashley had vamped out, but Jess hadn't run. Gina only left the room to get her out. Then she went back in to help Jess. Jess had been injured but her concern was making sure Ashley was ok. Helen looked at her friend as she got her comfortable on the couch. Trying again to say how sorry she was. Sorry that she caused Ashley to Vamp and injure her. But Jess wouldn't hear her. Ashley can be sensitive and things can set her off. The baby was fine and she was fine. They would go see her tomorrow and try again, everything was fine.

Henry, Biggie, Tesla and the others would be there soon. Helen would need Jess and Gina to continue to help Ashley. When Will got there he would be a big help. But who knew how long the FBI or SCIU would be watching him. So for now it was up to Jess. She now had even more confidence in Jess and Gina, as a team.

**My Series of Stories:**

**113 Years of Loneliness is to much – M**

**113 Years of Loneliness is to much part 2 – T**

**Magnus blends her 2 families – T**

**Magnus blends her 2 families part 2 – M (Tesla shows up)**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those who didn't want to read the steamy part 2 (M rated). This skips that heavy stuff but fills the continuing story. If you read part 2, then this for fun and tell me which one you like better.**

**As always no infringement is intended**

**Sanctuary Rules!**

Helen was in the kitchen cooking a dinner of mostly roasted vegetables. Chris was playing a game of chess with Gregory. There games were always long and true battle of wits.

Jess walked in loudly, because Gina was following her. "I'm serous you go lay on that couch until your blood pressure returns to normal. March young lady!" Jess turned to Gina and before she could open her mouth, "I know how you talk to mom. So don't give me any attitude." Jess wrinkled her forehead and went and flopped on the couch.

Helen came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Dear lord, what happened? You were supposed to helping Daisy and Rock with the children." "Dinner smells great mom." "I want to hear someone say it. What happened?" Gina hushed Jess and turned back to her mother. "Jess and Erika had another run in."

"Honey," Chris walked over to his wife. He picked up her feet and put them on his lap. "You get on with almost everyone. What is it about the HAP Erika?" "She started it." Gina and Helen were standing at the edge of the sitting area arms folded in front of them. Gina reluctantly did agree that this evening Erika had started the argument by making a snide comment as she walked passed them in the rotunda. Helen commented that hopefully after one or both had given birth. Their strange behavior towards each other would stop.

"Jess, please try to give Erika some space. She hasn't seen or talked with Henry in over 6 weeks. They will be here in a week may be less and I'm sure it will relieve some of her tensions." Jess agreed to try a little harder to not react to Erika. She agreed it was probably a combination of their hormones and Erika missing Henry.

It was about 1am Gregory was off working, and had just gone to bed. Everyone was sound a sleep until there was a terrifying scream. The rooms were mostly sound proof, but the doors weren't, for safety. Chris was the first one up and opening their bedroom door. Jess and Gina were in the hallway next. Without thinking Chris hurried to Helen's door and opened it. Jess shouted, "Chris WAIT!" Chris turned, to look at Jess, just in time to miss a bullet whizzing pass him.

Jess push Chris to the side. Peeking in she called out, "H, I will thank you not to shoot My Man." Helen was breathing hard, "Jessica?" Jess creeped in, "Yes H, it's Jess." Gina peeked in the door to see Jess taking the gun from her mother and putting it on the night stand. Jess crawled in the bed and rubbed Helen's back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I… It was Caleb and the others. They were chasing me. We're… we're underground right?" "Yes, everyone is ok. The last of your people will be here soon." Helen leaned against Jess and felt the baby bump. "Oh the baby!?" "The baby is fine, I fine and I'll stay for a while." She pulled the covers to get Helen and herself comfortable.

Gina started to close the door. It was almost sad Gina thought, how her mom having nightmares seemed normal. Chris gave Gina's arm a squeeze, "Hey sweetie?" He showed her his arm. The bullet had acutely caught his arm. "Christopher!" "Shhh, can you fix this up here?" "No, I need to get you down stairs. Let me get my robe and shoe. You're going to need a few stiches."

Jess spent about 45mins in Helen's room projecting happy calming thoughts. Until Helen was in a deep peaceful sleep. She thought it was odd to find Chris was not in bed. But when he return with a bandage Jess understood what had happened. He crawled into bed and pulled Jess close. Jess was tried she used a lot of telepathic energy to get Helen into a calm sleep.

The next night went quite different. Helen didn't have nightmares, in fact she had very pleasant dreams. Most of them were of stolen kisses, stolen by Nikola.

'Kiss me and I'll save your life' (In Rome)

'Ever kiss a dead man' (when Helen help fake Nikola's death)

'How could I say no to you' (1902 exploring a cave)

'Now that we're out of that computer, should we explore each other's hard and software' (Chimera)

-night 2-

The next night was the same. A peaceful night's sleep but this time it was in Vienna.

Helen woke tired and a little sore. It took minute to remember what happened last night. She was in a peaceful little hotel room. With more than a few empty wine bottles laying around. She looked under the covers and she was completely naked. The door opened and it was Nikola in a robe caring a breakfast tray. "You're a wake," he smirked. "You can remove that look. I remember what happened last night." Helen sat up, pulling the sheet with her. "You wound me," he sat on the edge of the bed. Placing the tray in her lap. "I would never take advantage of you… in that state." The smirk returned to his face. Helen brought her hand up to his cheek, "Very well then." Helen grabbed the cup of tea with her other hand. Letting the sheet purposely fall. "What would you like to do this weekend?" She teased. Nikola let out a low growl or maybe it was a purr, Helen wasn't sure. Nikola put the tray on the floor, and took the cup from her.

Nikola gave Helen ever chance to tell him to stop, but why would she. She wanted him just as much.

"Earth, wind and fire… Where did that come from?" Jess was breathing hard as she looked at the clock 3:45am. Chris was sprawled out, on his stomach, of their queen bed. Looking at his broad shoulder and his muscular back. Heaven help her, she loved his backside. As her hand was gently roaming over him. He turned his head to face her. "Are you ok?" He flash those dimples at her, and that was it.

-night 3-

Helen was reading in her bed, but it was her old bed. Nikola had entered telling her he could reactive the map to Hollow Earth.

"You are brilliant"

"Don't I know it"

"Now get out"

Nikola got up and walked back to the door. He stopped and locked the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Nikola walked back towards Helen's bed. She reached for her gun, but with lighting speed he grabbed the gun.

"Come, come, we don't need that for safe sex."

"I am to tired to engage in one of your randy games."

Nikola took her book and put it on the table with her gun. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't react. He pulled back and pouted.

Fine she'd kiss him, they were still clothed it wouldn't go too far. One kiss lead to another and another and another. Each one getting more and more passionate.

Her hands were pulling off his clothes and his hands were pulling of hers.

Jess was moving her legs so much in bed, it woke Chris. He placed a hand on his wife's belly. "Sweetness, what's wrong?" Jess opened her eyes and realized she had be dreaming again. She turned to look at Chris, he smile as her hand touched his face. "Again?"

-night 4-

The harbor was cold. People were being were looking for loved one. Helen pulled the blanket she had been give up around her shoulders. She was shivering as a man ran and embraced her. "You're alive." Nikola kissed her cheek before ushering her to a cab and taking her back to his hotel.

They made their way up the stairs to his room. Once in the room, he held her tight. "I told you I had a bad feeling about that ship." Helen didn't answer she just enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. He sat her in a chair and poured her a large brandy. "We need to warm you up. Drink this and I will draw you a bath." Helen took the glass, the liquid felt good going down. As the water continued to run. Nikola came out, "When James wired that you were alive. I went and bought you 3 new dresses." He went to the dresser "I'm embarrassed that I didn't think to get you a night gown. I hope you will be ok were a pair of mine." He took her into the private bathroom his room had. He handed her the pajamas and left her to the bath.

About 45mins later Helen came out of the bathroom. She had put on Nikola's robe that was hanging on the door. "Better," he asked leading her to the double bed. "Thank you, I do feel a little better." He notice her bare feet. He sat her on the bed and lowered himself so he could rub one foot and then the other. "I've already filled the hot water bottle. You lay down and get some rest." "Wait," she said grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Are you hungry? Is there something else you need?" "Lay with me... hold me," her eyes filled with loneliness and left over shock. "Of course," he said. Nikola removed his jacket, vest, shoes and socks. He crawled in beside her, facing her. She snuggled into him as he moved his arms to pull her close.

For once he wasn't thinking about anything sexual. He was just relived that she was safe and alive. He inhaled her scent. He smiled he knew her scent well, but she had used his soap. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She felt safe a warm for the first time since being pulled from the water by Molly Brown. Nikola had been the first friend she had made at Oxford and had always been there for her. Despite the fact her father didn't like him much. She snuggle closer. What possessed her to place a kiss onto his neck. Was it the surprised in being somewhat disappointed that she was this close to him and he wasn't flirting. Nikola was thinking how happy he was to just hold her. "Go to sleep," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Helen didn't want to go to sleep. She had almost died. She wanted to feel what she gave up when John had swept her off her feet. Had John not come along it would have been Nikola. He stopped her hands and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "You don't want to do that. You've been through a life threatening ordeal." Helen put a hand on either side of his face and pulled him into a slow lingering kiss. He tried with his last ounce of control. "No, you'll regret it in the morning. And then I will lose you." She smiled at his husky voice. "No darling, I'll regret Not doing this in the morning." She kissed him again, this time deeper.

While being in a passionate moment with Nikola. Helen though she heard a voice. Not just once but 3 times. It was as she lay with Nikola catching her breath. She realized whose voice it was, Jessica's.

"SHIT!" Helen and Jess both said as they bolted straight up in their separate bedrooms.

Helen was modified to think somehow Jess was experiencing her dreams. She fell backwards her hands over her face.

Jess was sitting up wide eyed, hand over her mouth. She had woken up Chris, but as he reached for her. Jess pulled away, "No… diffidently no!" She got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out she sat in one of the chairs in their room. Chris went to her, concerned on his face. She tried to assure him. She simple had a disturbing dream and would be ok, as long as he didn't touch her. She didn't want to accidently transmitted any emotions or imagines to him. Jess was still learning how to use and control her powers. All she did know was her telepathic powers were strongest when she touched someone. She couldn't let him know what had been going on.

Chris was able to get up at his normal time to start breakfast. He was surprised to see Helen was already dressed as she came in for her usual English muffin. "Helen, can I have a quick word about Jessica?" Dam it, she wanted to get out of there before she had to see Jess. "Of course Christopher, anything wrong?"

Without going into great detail, he told her that Jess had been waking up in the wee hours. They would make love and go back to sleep. But last night she seemed very upset. He wasn't sure if it was pregnancy hormones or her new ability. And would Helen please look into it. Helen sighed and assured him she would talk with Jess, later.

As Helen walked out the kitchen eating the last bite of her muffin. Jess walked out of her room. Their eyes locked and both became red in the face. "Jess," Helen reached out. Jess took 2 steps backwards with her hands up. Indicating that she did not want to be touched. "Jess, would you come to my office, about half past 10." Jess sighed but nodded.

Helen was in her office having a video chat when a knock came on the door. "Come in," Helen called. Jess walked up to Helen's desk. Jess noticed Helen was talking to Deborah. Jess still found the snakes that acted as Deborah's hair distracting. "Thank you for the update. I'll see you get those additional supplies." "Thank you Helen." With that the screen went blank.

Jess started to wring her hands, "Before we start. Am I here to talk to Dr Magnus or my friend Helen?" Helen smiled at her, "Does it matter?" "Yes!" "In that case Helen or in your case H." "Good," Jess went over and sat on the couch putting her feet up. "Tea?" Jess raised an eyebrow, "I'd prefer whiskey for this conversation." "You're pregnant." "I know ok, tea." Helen walked over to the tea kettle. It was still warm, "Milk and sugar?" "Of course, you know how I like it." Helen set the 2 cups on the coffee table.

Both women covered their faces as they roared with laughter. Jess was holding her side and Helen was trying dry her eyes. When they both could speak Jess asked, "So Nikola as in Nikola Tesla?" "Yes, ok." Helen reach for her tea which was now only somewhat warm. "So why were you in my dreams? And how long have you been in there?" Jess didn't have to think to hard. She had a conversation yesterday with Sally about these strange dreams. Not knowing they were Helen's dreams. Sally had only smiled and told Jess she they would stop in a few days. But wouldn't say how knew. Was Helen projecting her dreams all the way to Sally pond in addition to Jess?

"This was the 4th night. And I'm not sure why I'm seeing into your dreams. Before this all started you had that nightmare and shot my man." "Oh, I just winged him. He told me he was fine and not to worry. Besides how do I go from a nightmare about Cabal to harlequin romance?"

"I don't know, but thank goodness Nikola will be here sometime tomorrow. Otherwise Chris might end up in the infirmary, with exhaustion." Jess gave Helen a funny look as she continued. "Whatever you 2 get up to. Please, don't project that. Or I might be your Will Zimmerman's first patient." "I'm not going to tackle Nikola the second I see him." "Of course you're not, you need to drag him to the nearest cupboard." Jess snickered even as Helen push Jess' legs off the sofa. "Not funny Jess, Nikola's and my relationship is very complicated." "Didn't seem that complicated." Jess raised an eyebrow, "unless those dreams were just dreams. But they felt more like memories." "Did they?" Helen looked away. "Come on spill it, real or dream? And where was that 2nd one with the view?" "Vienna and I'll just say 2 of the 4 were memories." "Hmmm girlfriend, just give notice now. When N.T. gets here you're going to need 2 or 3 days off. To figure out what Position you might have open for your Magnetic Vampire." "Not funny! But so we can end these dreams. Perhaps we should have a girl's night just you, me and Gina." Helen paused and looked down at her cup. Jess smiled and squeeze Helen's hand knowing she was thinking of Ashley. "You never know H, this time next year Ashley might me ready to join in girl's night." "Now, that is something I can't wait for."

-night 5-

Despite having a night of nail polishing, giggling and teasing in Helen's room. When everyone had gone to bed, Helen slipped back into her erotic dreams.

"We've been at this for 6 days. My wine cellar is depleted and frankly you need a shower."

"Where would science be if I constantly stopped to bath?"

"Go take a shower before I get the holy water."

"Helen, you wound me."

Helen walked into Nikola's room to check on him. There was steam and humming coming from the shower. She saw his clothes although dirt were nicely folded on the chair. She decide she need to act fast before he noticed her.

Nikola was a little surprised when the door to the shower opened and a completely naked Helen stepped in. His mouth along with his wash cloth fell to the floor, "Helen?" Helen had decide Nikola might need help with those hard to each areas. This was the must vivid dream and hottest yet.

(Earth, wind and fire! Please tell me that was real) Helen heard Jess' voice in her dream.

Helen woke laughing and rolled over as she went back to sleep. She'd never tell Jess if it was real or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Helen walked into the kitchen already dressed. With a not so innocent smile she asked Jess, "Christopher not up yet?" Jess looked up from her oatmeal. She tried hard not to blush, "Like you don't know." Gina who was also dressed and ready to go per her mother request. Looked at the 2 women and shook her head. Whatever they were talking about, she was sure she didn't want to know.

"If you feel like being helpful with the intakes today. You could sit down at the entrance and do what you do best." Helen said rubbing Jess' back a little. "And what is it, I do so well." Jess was sure Helen would make some kind of quip. "Putting people at ease. You've always had that ability to see who is scared and needs a little extra care." "Oh," Jess smiled. "After my morning session with Sally. I'll try and do that."

The Sanctuary was abuzz with the excitement, the last of the Old City Sanctuary team was finally arriving today. Ashley knew she would have to wait to see Henry and the Big Guy. Erika was crawling out of her skin, waiting to see Henry.

Gina and Daisy were going to take the lead on treating the Big Guy. Part of the reason it took longer to bring everyone to their new home was. The Big Guy need to be stabilized before he could be transported. Kate had sent all the test results they had so far. He was stable but his recovery was still unknown.

It was almost 11am when the Big Guy was brought into the infirmary. Helen had order a bunch of tests. Daisy didn't understand most of them, but she and Gina had developed a good working/healing rapport. As Daisy was treating a male Sasquatch one of the elders was also present. To put Daisy's mate Rock at ease.

Jess had just finished up with Sally and was walking back to the main entrance. She saw Bromley walking with someone. Bromley was easy to spot. Being about 7 feet tall with brownish skin and having 4 arms. Jess wanted to see who he was walking with. No one could be done with their entrance processing already.

Jess stopped at the door and was rubbing her baby belly. When she saw who it was a huge smile appeared on her face. The suit and hand on the hip was a dead giveaway. "Nikola Tesla, as you live and breathe."

"Are you the welcoming party?" He asked, not really caring. She looked him over, then turned to Bromley. "Bromley, I'll take care of Mr Tesla. Why don't you go back and give the Pili a hand or 2." Bromley shook his head and in his deep calm voice, "Very fun Miss Jessica."

Jess turned her attention back to Nikola. She tried not to blush at the thought of the dreams Helen was projecting on to Jess. Jess fixed Nikola's handkerchief in his top pocket, it was baby blue to match him shirt. "Much better. Now let's get you to Helen's office." Jess grabbed Nikola's hand and tucked it in her arm. Nikola seemed both impressed, impatient and nervous. Jess decide she would ignore what Helen had said about complementing Nikola.

"Mr. Tesla, I must say. I have been looking forward to meeting you since Helen told me you were actually still alive." Nikola seemed to perk up at this. "Any reason in particular?" "Well, I must have done at least 6 papers on you in high school. Including 1 that was supposed to be about Edison. But because I spent half the paper saying Edison was over rated and half his stuff wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for the things you had invented. I only got a C on it." "That's unfortunate." He patted her arm.

Nikola was starting to like this person. He looked her over as they waited for the lift. Jess had to be a friend because she kept talking about Helen. Not Dr Magnus like the big handy guy who brought him to the city. He figured she had to be 35-40, 5 and a half feet tall. When she wasn't pregnant she probably had some curves to her. He guessed she was currently weighing about 190lbs. Nikola fancied himself a leg man, but couldn't help noticing the rack that Jess had.

When the lift doors open he stuck out his elbow for her to take. Jess smiled, and once again was trying not to blush at Nikola's finale thought about her 'rack'.

Once off the lift, they walked down to Helen's office. Jess felt the need to help and protect Helen somewhat. "Now Mr. Tesla-" "Please you my call me Nikola." He flashed a smile and she could feel the ego Helen had try to warn her about. "Alright Nikola, Helen has had to play things very close to the chest. Please go easy on her." Jess said stopping and tugging on his lapel playfully as she continued, "As she slowly reveals everything she's kept hidden, from you." For a minute she thought he was going to blush.

They continued over to Helen's office. When they stopped outside her door they both turned to look behind them. At the sound of Helen's very high heels. Jess could feel the heat coming off Nikola, as he took in the sight of her, short grey business skirt and jacket. A white blouse underneath, killer pumps and her hair hanging down.

"Jessica, I see you've found Nikola already." She shot Jess the, you better watch it look. "I knew you'd be busy with your Big Guy. Besides you did ask me to watch out for the new arrivals." Jess turned to Nikola before Helen could give her another look. "Mr… I mean Nikola, I look forward to getting to know you. Now that Helen is here. I'll leave you in her very capable hands." Jess grabbed Helen's hand and placed it in Nikola's. The images and heat that both of them projected made her gasp. She walked away.

Helen thought she heard Jess mumble something about 'Needing to find Chris.'

Helen saw the look in Nikola's eyes. She had kissed him and now they would have to decide which way to take their relationship. She swiped her bracelet and her door unlocked. She ushered him inside. She closed the door behind him and he grabbed her. Holding her tightly, the same way he had held her after she had survived the Titanic.

"Nikola, I told you I was ok, when we spoke on the phone." When he loosened his grip she led him to her desk. Her desk was safer than sitting on the sofa with him. She motion for him to take a set. Helen moved to the other side of her desk to sit down. If she hadn't been so busy trying to control her own feelings. She might have notice Nikola had not said a word yet. Not even her name. She went to pull out her chair. Nikola had been standing right behind her. In one swift move he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. She gasped and placed her hand over top Nikola's. He placed his face in her neck, inhaling.

Helen found she was unable to think or breathe, "Nikola?" "You scared me!" "I'm sorry," she tried to turn and face him. But he held her in place. "I haven't been that scared since 1912." His voice was low and gravely. Helen rubbed his hand, "Nikola, we need to talk."

"Why did you have to kiss me like that?"

"I had to!"

He used his magnetic ability to lock the door and kicked the sturdy wood coffee table so it slide up to the door, for good measure.

Helen was letting go of all her stress and fear from the last 100 years. They both had fallen asleep on the sofa. Helen's head was resting on Nikola's chest. He had tossed a nearby blanket over them.

Helen started to wake as he was drawing lazy circles on her flesh. She kissed his chest, "What time is it?" Nikola wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. She looked up at him, "Nikola, it must be dinner time. I need to check my computer." Nikola pouted as he released her. She stood taking the blanket with her. Nikola wasn't shy about laying there, as if she wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Dear lord, it's almost 7 o'clock." She looked at Nikola who just smiled and gave her sassy wink. She push a few buttons on her computer and her face grew very serious. Nikola got up and made his way to her. "Nikola, the test are back. He's most likely going to have permit nerve damage." He started picking up their discarded clothes. He knew she would want to go see her hairy butler.

Helen had decided she would bring Nikola up to his room, before going to see her old friend. As they entered the living unit they saw Chris barefoot and in only his green cargo pants. He was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food. She could see him smile as he took in their rumpled look. But Helen pretended on to notice.

"Nikola, this is Christopher, Jessica's husband." Chris shifted the tray of food to one hand so he could shake Nikola's. Nikola couldn't help but wonder, why Helen would have them sharing living space with them. Had Nikola not been a genius and a vampire. He may have been intimidate by this large man, who looked like he should be playing American football.

"I see Jess and I weren't the only ones to miss dinner," Chris teased looking them over. "That sandwich is not for Jessica. She hates cabbage." Helen snatched half of the sandwich, Chris gave a halfhearted 'hey'. Helen explained she had just brought Nikola up, before going to see her friend the Sasquatch in the infirmary. Chris hinted that before going to see someone that has a rather good sense of smell. She might want to take a quick shower. Especially if her friend wasn't a fan of Nikola's. Helen gave him a you're probably right smile and pushed Nikola towards the kitchen.

After showing him that he had one draw in the frig just for him, with 3 different types of blood plasma. She showed him to his room while she put her hair up and showered off her body. Then dress to go to the infirmary. She told Nikola to behave and that she would be back soon.

Nikola looked around his room. It was an adequate space for one person. He did like that she already had 4 suits hanging in his closet, some pajamas and boxers in his dresser. And his own wine case that housed a dozen bottles of wine already. He slide the door to the bathroom. He liked that the shower and bathtub were big enough for 2. He then decide to check out Helen's room. Of course her room was almost twice the size of his room. Even though the whole city was modern but Helen's room looked very similar to her room in Old City, including a huge 4 poster bed. He smiled with an idea how he could greet her when she came back.

Helen walked up to the Big Guy's room, and was surprised to see Cao, a feral telepath, standing watching him from the window. "Cao, I didn't expect to see you here?" He smiled, "Good evening Dr. Magnus. Gina asked me to check in on her patient every few hours." "You didn't have to do that I'm sure Jess would have been happy to do it." "I'm sure she would but she does have a busy schedule for a pregnant person." He could sense she was about to abject to the pregnant part, so he added. "Jess, tends to try and do to much as it is, it can't be good for the baby. Besides Lee and I enjoy being useful too." Helen squeezed his shoulder, "Of course, I'm glad Gina saw fit to ask you. So, how is he doing mentally?" "He's much happier to not be bouncing around a truck. He has pain, but whatever Gina and Daisy did has helped. He seems to be worried about you. I've tried to impart that you were ok and looking forward to him recovering." "Thank you Cao, I really appreciate your help."

Helen walked into his room, there was the scent of sweet herbs. He was laying on the bed covered by a thin blanket. Gina had him dress in scrub bottoms, but no top. Just the bandage around his broken ribs. She walked over and placed her hand on his head. His eyes fluttered open for a second. "I hope you can forgive me. I should have been there to treat you myself. Besides myself, I have a team of people to care for just you when I'm seeing to other things. You might be interested to know I haven't even seen Henry yet." She chuckled, "I don't expect Erika will let him out of their room for a day or two. I have a few surprises for you, so you need to get better. I expect Kate will be needing daily updates on you, until you can tell you herself, that you are well again."

She stayed for about 20mins talking to him and holding his hand. She knew she should go and let him rest. Which was confirmed by Gina who appeared in the window. Cao must have left and Gina was now there to check up on him. Helen felt pride as she saw her daughter in a lab coat with a tablet, looking over his test results and vials. Gina walked in the room and told her mother to come visit in the morning. When they would see the rest of the test results. Helen kissed her daughter before heading back to her room and Nikola.

Helen was tired and a little sore as she made her way back to her room. She was a little surprised to not fine Nikola in her room. She looked at her different nightgowns. She decided on a simple cream colored one that happened to be very short. When she heard the bathroom door slide open. She put on her best poker face and turned around.

He was bare foot and went with just pajama bottoms. He was holding 2 glasses and a bottle of wine that had been in his room. He was also grinning ear to ear. "Not like you to turn in so early Helen." He walked over to her a glass.

"I hope you like your room." Helen said blocking him for sitting on her bed. Nikola pouted and walked over to the 2 nice padded chairs and table that made a sitting area in her room. "Yours seems bigger and nicer, but I will say the shared bathroom between up is a nice touch." He placed the bottle on the table and sat down.

Helen walked over to him with a slight sway to her hips. Nikola took a large drink, as he watched her. Taking a second sip from her glass she placed it on the table. Then took his away, placing it beside hers. She put a hands on the arms of the chair. Leaning in she placed a kiss on his lips that took his breath away.

Helen told Nikola it was time for bed. He was going to protest until she pushed him into her bed and told him to "Shut up." "Helen, be careful 2 can play this-"

Helen kissed him, "I thought I told you to shut up."

In the morning, Helen looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blouse with a higher collar and a pair of dark slacks. Gina was dressed and in the kitchen warming 2 English muffins. She was sure her mom would want to check on her Sasquatch before starting her day.

She question her mom about Nikola as they made their way to the infirmary. Gina was happy if her mom was happy. Gina just wanted to know if Nikola knew about her and Gregory, not to mention Ashley. Helen promised she would talk with Nikola at lunch. She had planned on taking Nikola for a tour and then they'd have lunch in the kitchen. Where she would make her confession. Gina hoped it would go well. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her mother both happy and relaxed.

Nikola showered, shaved and dressed in one of his new suits. He wondered who else shared the living area. Henry and his mate were obviously in a different unit. But with a total of 10 bedrooms in their unit. Beside the pregnant one and her muscly husband. He could smell at least 2 others. They seemed familiar but he couldn't place the scent. Helen had asked him to come to her office at 10:30. She would show him around and more importantly show him his private lab. Which was 2 doors down from Henry's.

Helen shown Nikola around then brought him to his lab. He was happy with all the toys and yet another wine cooler. He still had to make a comment about it needing to put his stamp on it.

They didn't do much talking in his lab. They were busy checking out how comfortable his sofa was. As they redressed, having been more careful this time to not leave their clothes in a pile to wrinkle. "Nikola, we really need to talk." Helen said as she sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. Nikola slide on his vest and sat down next to her. "Reveal your secret to me Helen Magnus." Helen smile and ran her finger through his hair. "Nikola, there are so many things I need and want to tell you. But there are 2 very important ones." Nikola took her hand and smiled, "Did it work?" Helen looked at him, unsure of what he meant. "I figured one of them out this morning. A few years back you asked me about creating what you called a bubble in an EMP shield. So did it work? Were you able to save Ashley?" She placed a very tender kiss on his lips, "Yes, it worked. She is still recovering and will be for a while. She is in the 3rd ward because she still is dangerous. Although she doesn't mean to be." Helen then went into how lonely she was in her seclusion. And the fact she deliberately tried to get pregnant by James. Which resulted in her giving birth to twins Georgina and Gregory.

Nikola seemed hurt at first, but realize he wasn't even an option. Because they had to meet in Roman to maintain the timeline. It also explained the scent he couldn't identify in the living unit. It was a mix of James and Helen's DNA. She also told him how she had to hide the kids and that Jess had raised them since they were 8yrs old. Nikola reassured her that he would try to put his best foot forward with all of them. If they were important to Helen, he would be at his best.

Jess and Chris decide to have dinner in the rotunda cafeteria. Allowing Helen to introduce Nikola to the kids over dinner, in the unit. Willow made her way over to their table. Her Jaguar feet made no noise. She let her tail touch Jess' leg and mention it was nice to see them. Willow had been very lonely when her family had arrived having lost her sister and their mate. It was Jess with her tender heart and genuine curiosity to learn about other residents. That made Willow feel comfortable and more at home. There had been a few times when Chris had brought his guitar to the rotunda and played. Causing Willow to teach Jess a few special dances. The dances were ones she did with her sister, to show their love for each other. And it was also for the benefit of their shared husband. Jess had it clear she liked dancing with Willow. Her fur was like velvet, but that Chris was hers. Willow respected their union but did tease Jess occasionally.

-the next day-

"Hello Willow, Jess, Chris, may I join you?" Van said, one of the other 2 that shared the duties of 'Head of House' for Sanctuary city 1. Van people were somewhat nocturnal, waking in the late afternoon around 4 or 5. Helen worked the day and over lapped with Pili. Pili worked midday to evening over lapped with Van, who took the night. This meant they each had less pressure, except Helen was still head of the 3 underground cities.

Chris motioned to Van, "Van, please sit down." Jess smiled as Willow returned to her grandkids. "Tell me Van, what's new?" Jess asked as she sliced a fruit on her plate. It had the texture of a coconut, but tasted like a banana.

"Well, 1 of the new intakes in the aviary keeps getting picked on. I've left 2 messages for Magnus, but I haven't heard back from her. Tesla seems to monopolizing her time. So I'm just going to move him and his mate to a separate enclosure for a few days." "Well, you are a Head of House. It's not like you need Helen's permission," Chris said. "That is true, but it's normal something the 3 of us would discuss. I've had Helen respond to messages at all hours if she's still awake." "Oh Van, give the woman a break. Poor thing has had a very stressful 100 plus years. If she needs a few days, to relieve that tension. I think we should give her some slack, to do just that." The Emule people like to be direct. Van agreed with Jess, Helen did need a holiday, he would cut her some slack for a few days.

-3 days later-

Helen's desk way starting to pile up with reports and requests. In order to get some work done without Nikola distracting her. She had asked him to go check some of the water filters. 4 of them had marked decline in efficiency. Perhaps Nikola could find a way to fix or even increase them. At least it would keep him busy for a while.

Nikola had checked 2 of the filters. He knew Helen was just giving him something to do. Informing him she would be working through lunch and not to disturb her. Unless he wanted her to work through dinner as well. The next filter was one in the mermaid pond. Nikola had heard Helen's little friend, Jess, talking about Sally and the children. Nikola would never admit it out loud but he was glad Sally was no longer alone. Possibly the last of her kind.

Sally was sitting on a ledge on the side of her pond. It was meant to add in getting in or out of the pond on the front side. Sally liked it so she would basket and talk with Jess. Sally was still helping Jess learn to control and focus her new telepathic abilities. Jess was reclined on a special back rest Gregory had made for her. She still had over 2 months left to go before she was do and her back didn't always appreciate Jess not wanting to slow down.

The 2 youngest merkids Ruby and Jem were playing with a ball and basketball type hoop Jess had Gregory set up for the kids. Sally was thanking Jess, the kids were enjoying it so much. Jess said when they got bored with it. She'd come up with something else. They noticed Nikola walking down the path. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

Nikola looked up from his pad and saw Sally talking with Jess. He was still trying to decide if he liked her or not. Nikola found himself jealous of how close Jess and Helen were. This other life Helen had been living having James' kids. Handing them off to this Jess person when they were only 8yrs old. Putting her in charge of Ashley's mental recovery. Yes, he was jealous, but he'd never admit that either.

As he approached and saw how Jess was propped up and twitching her one foot. He thought she looked like some sort of sea life. Not a seal or walrus, she didn't have whiskers. Maybe some kind of whale, he mumbled. "I know a pilot whale. That's it a pilot whale asking a mermaid for help back into the water." He snickered as he nodded in their direction, as if saying hello. He didn't stop but kept walking to the filter he was going to check.

Sally looked at Jess, they both heard his thoughts and knew he had spoken them out loud. "Jess, he didn't mean it. He's just in an off mood." Sally said not truly believing her own words. "Nice of you to say my friend. But we both know, to think something is one thing. To say it out loud is another. (She passed) Think I'll go, tell the kids I'll see them later." Jess rolled over and struggled to her feet. She did feel like a big fat whale. Gina and Pili had done her prenatal exam yesterday and told her that she was a little on the heavy of what was normal. She missed the normal teasing she and Helen did while doing her exam. But when Helen didn't show after 20mins Gina and Pili did the exam instead.

Pili was a very kind and patient woman, but she was mentally grumbling about Helen, as she was examining Jess. Jess didn't say anything when Pili realized that by touching Jess. It made it easier for Jess to hear and feel what was going on in someone's head. Jess told Pili not to worry, Helen would be back to normal soon, she hoped.

-earlier that day-

The Big Guy had finale woke up in the morning and was surprised to see a female Sasquatch standing outside his room talking with Helen. The young lady in the room remind him of Helen. She even smelled a little like Helen. When Helen told him that Gina was her daughter. He laughed, but had to stop because of his ribs. She also told him about Ashley. He asked to see her as soon as possible. Gina said she would check if it would be possible maybe tomorrow. Henry's visit yesterday morning had gone great. But Gina would have to check how Jess what to proceed with the Big Guy.

Gina expected to see Jess for lunch, but lunch time came and went. When she asked the computer to locate Jess. She wasn't in the building. Gina thought it odd that she would still be hanging out with Sally. But she went to check. Sally meet her topside. She was still upset about Nikola, upsetting Jess. She told Gina what he had said. How it had hurt Jess and that she had left.

Gina needed to have a word with her mother. She walked up to the first computer she saw. She swiped her bracelet and asked it to locate her mother. She was in her office. Gina quickly made her way there. Telling herself not to raise her voice at the same time as telling her off.

Jess was not the type to get easily offended, and it was hopefully, probably partly the hormones. Either way, Gina opened the door to her mother's office without knocking. She half hoped Nikola was in there too. That way she could tell them both off at the same time.

Helen was reading a report about a new type of food City 3 was starting to grow, when her door swung open. It was Gina and she looked upset. Maybe something was wrong with the Big Guy. "Gina, what's wrong?" She ask ready to jump up and run where ever she might be needed.

"What's wrong?" Gina took a breath trying not to be disrespectful, but firm. She had her hands on her hips. "Well mother, there are multiple thing wrong! Jess has been the one person constantly sticking up for you with this whole Nikola... sex feast. But I'm done don't expect me to put on a happy face around either of you, until you make it right with Jess." There Gina thought tough but not disrespectful. She turn to leave, but Helen stood up. "You care to explain yourself, more fully young lady?"

Helen went and closed the door. Gina stood with her arms crossed in front of her. Helen thought of all the time Ashley had done the same thing when she was mad at her. "Were do I start? Everyone was happy the first day or two after Nikola arrived. You were happy so we all feel inline behind Jess who said give her a break. Van and Pili have been grumbling about you dropping the ball on things." "Pili?" "Yeah she and I did Jess' prenatal yesterday, when you no showed." Helen pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was yesterday? Why didn't you call me?" "We tried the computer showed you in your but the communions must have been turned off. Because you never answered. Jess mentioned that you also didn't show up to see Ashley. But her first visit with Henry went well she said."

Helen sat down on the couch, feel miserable. "Alright, anything else?" "Oh yeah, try your lover boy made some a comment about Jess looking like a beached whale. While she was talking with Sally. I only know this because I went looking for Jess. She's not in the building. So I went to the mermaid pond, Sally said Jess left and no one has seen her. She's supposed to be one of your best friends, so fix this." Gina turned and left her mother to her thoughts.

Helen would checkout the communication later right now she wanted to make sure her friend was alright. Because Chris worked the grounds he had placed different benches (Gregory had made) around the walking lawn/garden. Helen knew where Jess' favorite spots were. It was the 2nd spot she found her at. At first Helen thought Jess was a sleep, with her legs up on the bench.

"Did you need something?" Jess asked in a soft voice. Helen walked around to sit and face Jess. Jess was always joking and smiling, but right now her face was quite long. "Who says I want something? Besides shouldn't you know already?"

Helen reached out to touch her leg, but Jess pulled away. This time she wasn't being funny. "Right now, I'm a little preoccupied with my hormones." Which wasn't a total lie, Jess told herself.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jess didn't answer she just shrugged. Helen though Jess look like she might cry. "You've never been shy about telling me what to do or telling me off. Why aren't you the one giving me attitude? Tell me what a selfish arse I've been." Nope Jess didn't even flinch at her using the word arse. This time Helen grabbed Jess' ankle and didn't let go. She was hit with a wave of sadness and agony. She saw flashes of Jess repeatedly telling people to cut Helen slack. Then she saw Nikola walking by the pond and what he had said. Jess pulled her feet away and placed them on the ground.

"That's not very polite. I told you I am feeling a little hormonal." Jess rubbed her belly. "Really... Really, I don't think so. I think you've been sticking up for me and I have let you down. I hadn't planned this thing with Nikola." "Well, I did tell you to go for it." Jess managed a half smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You also told me to take a few days off. I thought I could do both. Still do everything I was doing and just add Nikola in. Guess I didn't take into account his Vampire stamina." Helen nudged Jess with her shoulder playfully. "Or how mush steam you need to blow off," Jess flash Helen a real smile this time, and nudged her back.

Helen took Jess by the hand, tucking it in her arm they walked inside, "Starting tomorrow, you will find me back in control and on task." Jess asked why tomorrow Helen said she had something she need to take care of tonight. Jess thought it must mean some wild sex. So she blocked any of Helen's thoughts from coming through.

Helen marched into Nikola's lab. He was sittings on his sofa swirling a glass of wine. "Ahhh Helen, tell me you have more wine hidden somewhere. I'd hate to think I need to start rationing my wine intake." Helen stood in front of him tapping her shoe. Nikola immediately sat up, what could he have done to get that 'I'm going to shoot you look'. "I want to hear you say it?" "You're beautiful?" He smiled, hoping for a clue. "Really… Really! How could you?" "Helen, please elaborate. What did I do or not do to piss you off?" He said putting down his wine glass and tried to standing up. Only Helen pushed him back down, "Jess, has admired your work. And even after I told her not to stroke your ego. She still told you she thought your inventions were great. And then your go and make a totally insensitive comment like that!" Helen was pacing back and forth in front of him. "I haven't seen or spoken to her all day… Well I saw her with Sally, but I didn't talk to them." "They are both telepathic, genius! They both would have probably forgive you for think something cruel, but to say it out loud."

Nikola thought back, he had been in a mood when he passed them. He'd never seen Sally sitting above the water like that. Next to Jess who was laying there like a beached- "Son of a Bitch!" "Ahhh, now you remember?" "But, I swear I just mumbled it under my breath. I was just in a mood." "So you take it out on her? One, she has been an amazing friend. Two, she pregnant. Three, she did like you. Four, she's been telling everyone go easy on us. And Five, she was the one telling me to stop fighting me feeling for you and go for it." With each point Nikola sunk lower and lower.

"Ok, I admit it. I'm an ass. How do I fix this? What do I do to make this right?" He asked holding out his hand. She took it and sat down next to him. "I don't know Nikola. Jess tries to see good in everyone. For someone to hurt her- Oh Dear, You might want to avoid Christopher, the kids and Bromley oh and Trevor, Lang and Willow and-" "Ok Helen, I get it everyone loves her." "Actually Erika and her don't seem to get along. I'm hoping it's just hormones." Helen said leaning into him. He put his arm around her and picked his glass with the other one. "You just have to fix this Nikola."

"Hmmm.. A farm girl.. wife.. auntie to your kids.. soon to me mom.. telepathic.. anything else I need for my equation?" He took a sip of his wine. "She's say her family all sucks except her Grandmother Georgina and her Grandfather Harold. Oh Harold was of the Choctaw Nation." "Very well, I will verbally apologies tonight before bed and I will come up with a way to make it up to her." Helen placed a kiss on his cheek, "There's a good chap."


End file.
